Let Her Go
by violetvolpe
Summary: After a one night stand with Harry after Ron abandoned them, Hermione ends up pregnant. Fast forward in time its been 6 years and Hermione is back in British soil. Fractured but not broken can she find the meaning of family and maybe, finally, come home?
1. Chapter 1

Let Her Go

I look at Harry and Ron just relaxing and enjoying our hard-won peace. I steel my nerves and walk towards them. "Harry there's something I need to talk to you about."

He nodded at Ron and stood up. "I wanted to talk to you about something too."

I signal for him to follow me and choose an abandoned classroom. And only after placing all the privacy charms that I know could I force myself to face him.

"Harry I—" I stopped. Took a breath. Grounded myself. "—about that night-" Even after all that's happened, I still couldn't say the words out loud. Didn't want to but I would. By Merlin, I would. I open my mouth to try again. But he interrupts me before I could even start.

"Hermione I just want to forget that anything ever happened." He stared right at me. "It was a mistake. One that will not happen again."

I sat down frozen in my seat. Harry, my best friend Harry, was renouncing that beautiful thing that happened between us. Mistake or not I couldn't believe he would dismiss the matter like that. I didn't have that option.

"Look, Hermione, it's not about you okay? It's just - for once in my life I'm free! Free to do whatever I please and act like the teenager I never got to be. Free to enjoy my life however I want to. I want to move forward and to do that I need to cut ties with all that's happened this past year. Or it'll poison me forever.

"We'll still be friends, don't get me wrong, and maybe one day we could rekindle what we had that night. But first I want to enjoy the freedom that I just earned. Don't you get it? For once in my life I can finally be Just Harry."

There was so much excitement in his eyes at the prospects of being just a plain Joe. I nodded mutely and watched as he kneeled in front of me.

"You understand, right?"

I held his gaze trying desperately to find anything that would tell me that what happened that night meant something to him. That he didn't mean the words he said.

I found nothing.

"Yes. I…understand." Keep the tears in Hermione. "You want nothing to do with the past so that it won't hold you back."

"Exactly! I knew you'd understand."

I stare unfeeling into his eyes. "You don't want me to hold you back."

"No, no, no, Hermione. Nothing could ever stop me from being your friend. You're the best friend any bloke could ask for. But you have to admit, it was a mistake. We were both emotional and with the locket and the war weighing on us..."

I stood from the chair before I did something I would regret. I give him a watery smile. I understood but it didn't make his words any easier. "It's fine. I understand. I really do. You don't want anything to do with that night then that's fine, we were young and stupid and death could knock on our door at any second. Don't worry Harry. I won't say anything else on the matter."

"Thank you, Hermione." He moves to kiss me but I move my face away. Tears prickled behind my eyes but I managed to hold them back until I heard the door close.

I stood I'm front of the two other people in the world I could call friends. "I'm pregnant."

Neville lost his smile and Luna her serene expression. "Ron's?"

I shook my head. "Harry's."

There were shock and disbelief in their faces but there was also excitement. A baby in times of so much death was a symbol of hope for us. But I knew the why there was incredulity in their faces. Everyone expected a relationship between Ron and I. Not Harry and me. Never Harry and me.

Luna was the first to break the silence. "Does he know?"

I shook my head trying to dry the wetness that wanted to creep out. "He wants to forget that night ever happened. Didn't even let me speak. But I understand. I _do_."

Neville shot up from the bed. "So, he decided everything by himself? That bastard! When I get to him-!"

Grabbing a quick hold of his arm I pull him back down. The events of Fifth Year drew us all together and this anger on my behalf was a result of it. "You will do no such thing! It doesn't matter anyways I'm leaving for Australia to find my parents."

Neville tried to loosen my hold on him but I wouldn't budge. "Hermione, you cannot expect me to just sit here."

"You can and you will Neville Longbottom or I will hex you into staying."

Our stare off went by ignored by our blonde friend. "When are you leaving?"

I look at Luna. Her eyes screamed understanding but there was also sadness and a whole plethora of emotions. "After the funerals. I want to pay my respects before leaving and I also need to arrange to take my N.E.W.T.s overseas plus making restitutions to Gringotts."

Finally giving up on saving my 'honor' Neville settled down. "We'll come with you."

"I'm leaving now then."

"Let's go."

Luna's p.o.v

Neville and I sat eating ice cream in the newly re-opened Fortescue's a week after Hermione's departure. It was only recently that people caught onto her disappearance and started asking questions.

The Daily Prophet was dropped on our table. Out of habit, I pointed my wand at the culprit. "Did you know that she left?"

I lower my wand and glare at Harry. Neville was near ready to pummel the Boy-Who-Lived into the ground but I stop him from saying anything. "Hello there Harry. Sorry for holding you at wand point, its a habit from having people sneak up on me. I'm fine, though, thank you for asking. No, don't worry about it, you're not interrupting anything. How can I help you?"

Harry Potter did not look amused. In fact, there seemed to be anxiousness hanging all over him. "Sorry, Luna. It's just…she left and didn't say a word. We had to find out through the Daily Prophet of all things. Aren't we her best friends?"

I kicked Neville in the shins before he could snip out a hurtful remark. Yes, he deserved it but not from us. "She left you a letter in the box that we left in your bed. Did you even open it, Harry?"

"I-I might have been paying much attention." Harry at least had the decency to look abashed.

Neville snorted behind his sundae. "Try none at all." I glared at him. "You barely said a word to her when she was here. Too busy partying Man-Who-Won?"

"Neville!" I chastised.

Now Harry was building up steam. "What's that supposed to mean? She wasn't making any efforts either."

That comment pissed _me_ off. Just like Ronald, Harry was learning to blow away his failures to someone else. "Last time she tried you blew her off remember?"

"I-I"

Harry's anxiety levels seemed to skyrocket. But he was a big boy -a man even- he could take care of himself. "Forget it, Harry. If you want to talk to her just send her an owl. She's not trying to disappear you know."

* * *

3 Years Later – Australia

Courier-Owl Post

A Better SkeleGrow!

By: Adam Smith

Hermione Granger, war hero, holder of a Merlin First Class award and recent Potion and Charm Mistress, has done the unimaginable and created a SkeleGrow potion that works faster and is capable of being used in conjunction with a pain relieving potion, which is frankly a relief since the pain to regrow the bones at a faster rate increased.

At twenty-one years of age, Miss Granger is currently the youngest Potions Mistress out there, her record of completing her Mastery in two years and six months beaten only by Severus Snape, late Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry and ex-Potions Master to the young lady. While not the first potion she has enhanced (read: made _so_ much better), the SkeleGrow potion is her most notorious one as it is used almost religiously by Quidditch players everywhere.

"I got into the business of remaking potions and enhancing them after reading a potions book annotated all over by my former Potions Master, Master Snape. A friend of mine was using the book, and while at the time I considered it a cursed book…Okay so maybe I was a smidge jealous, _but_!, after learning who its previous owner was, I gained a better appreciation of it and was inspired to make potions better. After all, I am Hogwarts renowned know-it-all, it'd be a pity if I couldn't continue Master Snape's footsteps. I might be considered the Brightest Witch of my Age, but he was most certainly the World's Best Potioner."

For a list of potions that Mistress Granger has enhanced turn to page 6.

* * *

4 Years Later – South America

O Globo Mágico (Translated from Portuguese)

Hermione Granger Strikes Again!

Written by: Favio Silva

Former member of the Golden Trio, the main players in the defeat of the British Dark Lord Voldemort, Hermione Granger, has amazed the wizarding world yet again with a new and improved Wolfsbane. Based on the old one, Wolfsbane 2.0, as people are calling it, allows the drinker to not only retain their wits during their transformation but also to stay in their human body. What's the importance of this you my dear readers might ask? It is a known fact that lycanthropy is spread through the bite or injury performed by a transformed werewolf. If werewolves cannot transform then the rate of infection dramatically decreases. Hypothetically speaking, Wolfsbane 2.0 could _end_ lycanthropy. With no side effects of the discontinuation of the option, Mistress Granger herself recommends coming off the potion every other month to not place the body under too much strain.

With the Amazon rainforest occupying much of the South American backyard, it's a relief to know that we might be facing one less threat now. With Lycanthropy turning into a thing of the past, we can see a brighter future now within these great trees in the forest and most importantly within Brazil.

For more info on the improved Wolfsbane turn to page 3.

For the Amazonian Rain Forest, page 5.

For Mistress Granger's time in South America, page 6-8.

* * *

4 Years 6 Months – North America

Magical Post/ Magia Universal (Translated from Spanish)

The Best of Two Worlds

A collaboration between Melany Guitierez & Johnathan Smith

Hermione Granger has done it again. This time with her second Mastery, Charms. Her newest creation is guaranteed to change the Potion classroom _and_ world as we know it and open a whole new branch of magic for Charms. Her newest move? A spell that all but does the potion process for you. Simply have the ingredients at the ready and handy, set the instructions and voila! You have a potion that makes itself.

"It is important that students learn how to make the potions without any silly 'wand-waving' as my old, school potions Masters used to say but it's equally important for Potions Masters and Mistresses out there to have the ability to work on more than one potion at a time. It cuts down time and frees up time to develop new ideas." Says Charm Mistress Hermione Granger who also states that the spell is still in experimental stages and would not be capable of performing the more complex potions. Projections have place the finalized version in the market by year's end. Best of luck Mistress Granger.

* * *

5 Years Later - Taiwan

Excerpt taken from the Watanabe School Newspaper (translated from Japanese)

NO MORE LYCANTROPHY!

Majime Akiyama

In a move that sent ripples and shock across the entirety of the Wizarding World far and wide, Hermione Granger has created the cure to Lycanthropy. The curse that has been ailing thousands of witches and wizards around the globe has finally been eradicated by non-magical born Hermione Granger. Known for her many accomplishments and additions to the magical community, Miss Granger has them all topped with this discovery.

With a mixture of both the magical and the non-magical worlds, this millennium old puzzle has been solved. A project on which she has worked for many years and has traveled the globe in search of answers, Mistress Granger says that many of her creations were but stepping stones building up to this point. She admits that many of her accomplishments were her way of tackling the problem and solving it piece by piece.

Since the introduction of the Wolfsbane 2.0, officially named Banewolf, life for werewolves has changed dramatically. Instead of being shunned by society, they have once again been reintegrated into it, some even for the first time in their lives. Children are back in school, adults are working and contributing to the societies that they live in. Here in Asia where the ministries have treated Lycanthropy as a sickness instead of a curse, werewolves worked mainly civilian jobs. Since the new Wolfsbane 'stabilizes' the sickness, Auror departments all around could not open their doors fast enough. With greater strength, speed, and sense of smell, the Auror Weres make some of the best on the force. Crime rates everywhere have never fallen so far so quickly. It's gotten to the point where some Weres want to stay Weres. In full support of their decisions, Asian ministries are backing up those that wish to remain as werewolves and will be providing Banewolf for its workers, at no extra cost to them.

To be continued next page…

To know more about werewolves in today's society go to page 5 or contact your local ministry.

5 Years and 8 Months Later – Egypt

Arabian Tales

Bringing A Continent Closer Together (Translated from Arabic)

Aliyah Nejem

Africa. A continent that is as diverse as it is big. Filled with different cultures, languages, and dialects it's not surprising that there is much to be desired in communications. But never fear Charm Mistress Granger is here!

Thanks to her new creation, the translation charm (no abbreviation needed), people from entirely different backgrounds can now communicate as if they were raised in the same household. This new Charm charms the user into understanding virtually every language in the world regardless of any previous knowledge.

"Miss Granger is a very ingenious woman. She has done what it would have taken years for people thrice her age to do in months. She cured lycanthropy, has bettered millennia ofpotions, and pioneered the combination of more than one subject. As we speak she has plans of developing the charm to allow users to be able to speak and read the language instead of having spoken words translated into their native language." Those are the exact words that Keelan Azikiwe, renowned Zimbabwe Magizoologist and host to Miss Granger, said. Why the strange combination of masteries you might ask? Well, Miss Granger is also renowned for her thirst for knowledge and Magizoologist is about the furthest from her own Masteries while still retaining something in common. When asked about the nature of his relationship with Miss Granger Mr. Azikiwe went silent. Is there love in the air that this reporter detects?

* * *

6 Years Later - Germany

Wizarding Newspaper (Translated from German)

The Portable Floo: The Invention of Tomorrow.

Boyce Scheider

Imagine being able to stop asking to use someone's fireplace to go places. Imagine being able to connect to the Floo Network regardless of where you are, being able to travel simply by placing a disk down and stepping into it while saying the destination. Well then imagine no more. In a collaborative work across the magical fields of Runes, Arithmancy, and Charms, the portable floo is now a thing of the present. Main contributors of the project thank Charm Mistress Granger for the help. While not officially part of the team behind the invention she served as a mentor and source of information to the quintet of talented youth she took under her wing.

The portable Floo connects to the main Floo network of the country and can also act as a way to make Floo calls both on a national and international level as long as you're willing to pay for the service. I have a feeling this new creation will be on many people's Christmas wish list. It's already on mine.

Doing what none have done before and teaching our youth is there anything Hermione Granger can't do? I certainly hope not.

 **Okay, so this is my Harry Potter fanfic. The first that I've posted at least. I do not own Harry Potter nor am I in any way affiliated with the franchise. That being said, I hope you enjoyed it!**

 ***Newspapers are based on real newspapers (which don't belong to me) or a are unimaginative titles. People's name were taken off popular baby names off the Internet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let Her Go 2**

 _Italics_ **:** _Different language._

My lips stretch into a smile as I take the familiar sights in. Everything was the same but different. People weren't scared to walk on the streets and music and laughter permeated the Alley again. It felt good to be home and to see it in better conditions than I had left it in.

" _Mama! Wake up, Mama! Wake up! You can't daydream now. I want to see Diagon Alley_." The little girl next to me stares up with a pleading brown and green eyes. She was pouting so adorably I just had to pinch her cheeks.

"But we are Diagonal Alley already." I joke.

" _Mama_!"

With the same mannerisms and attitude, she definitely reminded me of my younger years with the stomping feet and bushy hair. " _Oh alright. Come on then oh excited one. Let's see what's changed in these six years that I've been away_." I reply back in French. I grip my sunshine's hand tighter and pull her in closer. I'd been away from Great Britain for more than half a decade. I had no intention of letting anything happen to my daughter.

I took great pleasure of showing her all the new sights and old. She answered in rapidly flowing languages that had most looking at us strangely. Not so much the fact that they couldn't understand us, yes, I answered back in different tongues, but because we spoke so many.

I shrug off their stares as did my little ray of sunshine. The stares were nothing new to us Granger girls. We got them everywhere we go. The price of international fame. Animosity disappeared from our dictionaries.

" _How would of you like some Sunshine ice cream_?" I knew I immediately said it wrong when she starts giggling at me.

" _Silly Mama! You can't eat sunshine_." She 'chastised' me.

I pat her head. "I'll just leave the language mixing to you then." The downside of raising a child all over the world. They tend to know more about the language than you do. And could mix them like it was nobody's business.

We slowly walk to Fortescue's, I was enjoying being back home too much. Some shops had closed down and been replaced while others simply flourished. Madame Malkin's had expanded and Ollivander's lost its ancient look for a more modern (but still old) one. The Alley itself seemed to have expanded to accommodate new stores and designated floo areas had also become an addition (with no small amount of satisfaction to myself of course).

After the nth stare, I decided to confront the problem. It had stopped being rude and became downright disrespectful. Fingers flexed I realized that Great Britain still retained some of its closed mindedness.

"Evangeline," I called.

She stopped trying to take everything in at once to gaze up at me. " _Yes, Mama_?" If it weren't for her lone green eye you would think she was a carbon copy of me. Same brown uncontrollable hair, the same shade of brown eye and personality. Her father's traits were hidden at first sight but they were there. That lone green eye betrayed her parentage.

"We're in the U.K now you have to speak English now. When in Rome…"

"Act like the Romans. I know Mama. I just get excited and things come out differently."

I pull her into a hug. "I know you don't mean it but you need to try okay?"

She wrapped her little arms around me. "Yes, Mama."

"Let's get you that ice cream then," I say.

We continued our way to the ice cream store. I chatter mindlessly and Evangeline absorbed every kernel of information I gave her. I talked about Hogwarts and my exploits and adventures. I talked about the teachers and the people and I talked about her father. Not the first time I'd done so but not as often as I could have.

I had yet to tell her who her father was but after seeing the pictures I knew that she knew. She never asked and I never told and we've left it at that. The moment she wants to learn about her father as her father she'll ask and I'll answer.

Just like I've talked to her about all my friends and acquaintances from Hogwarts and beyond, I never lied to her. If there was something I didn't think she should know I merely told her no. Someday she would be mature enough to hear all the realities that I've lived through but not yet for a very long time.

"So, then Ginny caught the snitch. Her brothers were so surprised. They didn't think that their little sister could fly like that!"

Evangeline had a starstruck look on her face. "Ginny sounds so cool!"

"She is. She's actually a player for the Holyhead Harpies, Great Britain's only all-girls Quidditch team. I'll introduce you two one of these days. You'll love her." We were almost at the ice cream parlor now. I needed to take Evangeline down a notch or she'd be a ball of energy later. I stare ahead. Then again maybe she doesn't have to.

"Sunshine," I whisper.

"Yes, Mama?"

I point out a gentleman in black trousers and a button down. "If you want any ice cream you have to ask him okay?"

She looks at me weirdly. I had always told her not to accept anything from strangers we didn't know but she nodded. "Ok."

She makes her way closer to the and laughs when she notices who I've sent her to. I sniff primly. Ye of little faith. "I want a triple vanilla caramel sundae with lots and lots of sprinkles!" I hear her excited voice say.

"Sorry sweetie but you'll have to ask your mum about that." Responded a blonde woman next to the man.

"Mama told me to ask you!"

Finally, the man started to turn. "And who's your mama young lady- Evangeline!"

Evangeline threw her hands in the air. "Surprise Uncle Neville, Aunty Luna!" Neville tucks her into his arms and hugs her close to his chest.

"Merlin you've grown so much, Angel!" Exclaimed Luna.

"How's my favorite goddaughter?"

"Silly uncle Nev. I'm your _only_ goddaughter!"

"Exactly! That makes you my favorite!"

It had been months since the last time we saw each other and so I couldn't help but laugh at their expressions. "Hermione!" Neville passed my daughter to her godmother and aunt and swung me around in a hug. I was grateful for the closeness to my friends and truly, practically my family."I've missed you guys so much!"

"Neville!" I wrap my arms around my not-by-blood brother. "I've missed you guys so much!"

A couple of twirls in the air and Neville put me down. "Look at you Hermione, you get more beautiful every time I see you."

"Let go of Hermione Neville, it's my turn." Luna set down Evangeline and wrapped me in a hug. "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to be back." And it was. Traveling the world was great but nothing compared to being home. Except for Taiwan and France, I love those countries.

"Let me take a good look at you. Turn around for me _t._ "

I laugh at my friend's antics. "You sound like an old lady Luna."

"Pish posh. Narggles are affecting your brains. Now turn."

I smile at her silliness and turn. Black slacks with matching black stilettoes and a white blouse with a plunging neckline folded at the elbows. I had my hair half up half down with a rose bun on the back and strands strategically placed to frame my face. A pearl necklace and bracelet plus diamond earrings that fit me perfectly finished my look and had me simple, elegant and looking like a million bucks without breaking a sweat.

Several wolf whistles rang out as I spun for Luna. "Someone Agumenti her. She's smoking." She joked.

"Right back in your general direction Luna." It was true. With a midi skirt, ankle booties and a brown cardigan closed at the waist by a belt, she was looking like a very well dressed Lady of her status with more than a hint of her Lunaness.

"Ohh are we comparing outfits? Do me next. Do me next!"

Neville did his own turn and we couldn't stop laughing. Evangeline did her own in her adorable Mary Janes and skirts. Unlike me, she was much girlier in her dressing. Blue polka dot skirt with white (enchanted of course) shoes and shirt. I'd even managed to calm her hair enough to put a bow in.

With three of Britain's most powerful witches and wizard and a young witchling in the making, we made quite the group and grabbed everyone's attention. Now that they weren't focusing on my admittedly hot looks, they same who the I was.

"It's Hermione Granger!"

"Is it really her?"

"Miss Granger! Miss Granger!"

Neville, Luna, and I smiled for the cameras and shielded Evangeline from view. The more reporters flocked us the tighter my smile became until I gave up all pretense and pushed Evangeline towards Luna and send them and Neville inside the ice cream parlor. Once I was sure they were safely inside I glare at the mob and with a flick of my wand set every camera caught on fire.

"Next time you try to take pictures of my _underage_ daughter without my permission I will do more than set your cameras on fire. I will sue you for the invasion of privacy of a minor. She will not be used to feed your crazy media storm." I said in my coldest tone. Many took a step back at my threat and grabbed their cameras. At their scared faces I tone it down. "I as you to respectfully ask for permission next time. Springing on us like rabid animals do not endear you to her or me."

They tried to look ashamed but they really couldn't have cared less. As long as I provided them with the chance to be on the front page they d have didn't give a shit. For their sake, however, I hoped that they wouldn't try me.

Someone grabs my hands. It was an older man with tears in his eyes. "Thank you. Thank you, Miss Granger. The werewolf cure- there's not enough words for me to thank you, miss. You gave me a job, you gave me my life back. Thank you just, thank you." Someone tried to pull the man away and I glared at them.

"That will be enough. If you are incapable of respecting others then I suggest you make yourselves scarce for I rather spend the rest of my life listening of those that appreciate my work than with vultures that want nothing more than to see me bleed."

I grab the man again. "Thank you, sir, for believing in me enough to even try my cure. It warms my heart to see the people who I have helped have a better life. It is for people like you that I continue working."

Pressing a kiss (I blame the Native Americans for that) and my business card into his hand I watch him walk away and I turn to look back at the crowd of reporters that were watching my every move. "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

They did not wait a second. "When did you arrive in Great Britain?"

"What are your plans now that you're back?"

"Did you leave Great Britain because you were pregnant?"

More and more questions were thrown my way but I focused on the reported who accused me of running away. "Let us get something straight. Quote me on this because it will be the last time I will say this." I glared at the reporter and took a deep breath. "I did not run away. I did my duty to this country while so many stayed in their homes and hid. While they were praying to Merlin I saw fighting for my life and my freedom. Are you telling me now that I didn't deserve the respite after being involved in the conflict from the moment I set foot in the magical world? My parents were out there without their memory so I had to fix that. For anyone of you to imply that I ran away is an insult to myself and pure hypocrisy on your part. After all, where were you when dozens of non-magical born needed you?"

Silence. Even the surrounding people shut up. If no one was going to acknowledge the fact that they were cowards then I would do the job for them. "I left Great Britain to become more than just the Man-Who-Won's Mudblood friend. I am an academic at heart and a soldier by necessity, so if I were you I would rethink your accusations. Yes, my daughter was part of the reason why I left the country, I would not bring her into this world knowing there were still Death Eaters roaming around, but she was not the main factor. She has enjoyed our travels, made friends all over and learned more languages than most people will ever consider to learn. I warn you now, do not print anything about her without my explicit permission."

Many seemed angry at my barring them from writing about the most interesting thing that my return had provided still, my previous answer took the heat off most of the reporters if only for fear of facing my wrath. Most were scribbling away in response to my little speech and those that weren't, still hanged to my every word and continued to ask questions. "What project are you going to work on in Great Britain Miss Granger?"

"I have no set project in mind. For the most part, I work as I go. I traveled all of Asia before I finally made my breakthrough in the cure to Lycanthropy. I toured South America and Africa before the idea occurred to me to create a translating charm. That being said-" An annoying screech cut me off.

"Are you saying then that you don't plan on working in Great Britain and bring prestige to your homeland? You left because you couldn't deal with the reconstruction of your homeland that you _helped_ destroy and left in despair, and now can't even bring yourself to do some good to the people? How selfish of you Miss Granger."

I smile. "Rita Skeeter. How utterly disgusting to see you again."

She smiled back just as venomously. "You haven't answered the question, Miss Granger. Are you perhaps trying to avoid it?"

I laugh and finger my _expensive_ pearls making sure that more than one reporter got sight of it. "You would know the answer to that question had you not so rudely interrupted. I have no idea which of my projects I will take up next but I will be teaching at Hogwarts for this upcoming year. More specifically I will be mentoring select students with their own projects and provide them with guidance as well as be a guest speaker for some lectures. I might even choose one or more to help me with my own project, whatever that may be. Did you catch that this time or must I repeat myself again with your old age and all Miss Skeeter."

Reporters were scrambling to write everything down. Well their Dicta quills did, they wrote their opinions down. This was news. There had been guest speakers at Hogwarts before but not the prospect of having students actually work on their own projects with them. That would definitely excite the student population.

"Who's the father Hermione?" Skeeter persisted since she couldn't embarrass me.

I'm unimpressed. "I haven't told her so why on earth would I tell a bunch of reporters? Evangeline has been able to read since she was four."

"Is it Neville Longbottom? The fiancée of you friend Luna Lovegood?"

"No, and anyone who sees her will know I speak truth. Now I've grown tired of you so this interview is over. Goodbye."

"Oh, and by the way Rita I was born in France. I had my pick between Beauxbatons and Hogwarts. So, no. Great Britain is not my homeland."


	3. Chapter 3

**LGH 3**

I walk with my head held high back to Fortescue's. A nod to all the appropriate people and smile to all the little girls who need someone to be their proof that there's no limit. I'm my fully pleasant self until I'm safely alone in the bathroom and I can finally let the tears fly.

When all the reporters had started crowding us, I was back in the war fighting for mine and Harry's and Ron's life. I thought I had gotten over it but it took only one reporter to almost ruin Evangeline's life and bring it all back worse. So much worse.

I splash water on my face, reapply my makeup and I was out the door to meet my family.

"So what did I miss?"

* * *

Two days. I had been back two days and I still couldn't force myself to face everyone I left behind. Don't get me wrong I feel _nothing_ for them but that didn't mean that it still wouldn't hurt. I thought they'd been my friends but after so many years without any attempts at contacting me tore at my self-esteem. I helped them fight a war for Merlin's sake! Wasn't I worth an owl every now and then? Or was the dispensable know-it-all? They wouldn't have survived First Year without me-

"Hermione?"

I lifted my gaze from my book on animal-based potions ingredients Keelan sent me and smile. "Ginny." I rose to meet her halfway and kiss her cheeks like the French. "How have you been?"

The red-headed girl turned woman tried to wipe discreetly at her cheeks but we both knew she'd done it, after all if it wasn't endemic to Great Britain then it was to be pushed aside as decreed by the Weasley matriarch. "How have I been? How have you? Merlin Hermione, we haven't seen you since the final battle!"

"Pictures not enough for you Gin?" I joke.

Ginny .aughs as she takes a seat with me. "You know what I mean Herms." That accursed nickname.

"Yes, well I've been busy you know?" I respond neutrally.

Ginny smiles amiably as she orders a cuppa. "You should make more time for your friends then."

"Funny you mention that actually." I put my own cup down with a small smile that hid behind shadows. "I did make time. You remember all those times I invited you and your family, right? I even offered to pay for Portkeys and accommodations yet you've always refused."

I stare her straight in the eyes. "Well you know I can't with me playing Quidditch all the time and we don't like charity you know that." She answered with minimal fluster.

"Ron's and your war hero royalties not enough? Not to mention your Quidditch salary, Ron's Auror pay, and Arthur's salary as well. I hadn't realized your paychecks would be so minute." I lift my cup to my mouth as her face reddens whether in embarrassment or anger at being caught is anyone's guess. Maybe it had to do with my ruby ring? I really needed to stop rubbing my success in people's face.

I let her bask in her supposed incompetence. "Do not think me stupid Ginevra. You didn't want to see me if you had you would have found a way." You did it for Harry after all.

She glared at me and I responded in kind. We weren't children anymore and I would not be cowered by her nor her family any longer. "So many assumptions _Hermy_. How could you know what we do or don't get paid? How could you even presume to know if we had the time or not? _We_ stayed here, we never moved. You could have more easily come to us than expect the entire family to uproot themselves to visit _one_ girl." The claws were out for us lionesses. We'd have a cat fight soon if we didn't tone it down. There was a time and place and here was neither.

"Such venomous words from such a little girl. Tell me does Harry know what snake he has in his life?" I sneer. "I've kept track of you Ginevra, all of those that stayed and I must say I'm not terrible impressed but it is what it is. I didn't come here to start any fights so why don't you tell me what's going on with your life?"

The rest of our conversation passed in relative peace with an undertone of resentment and outright anger at the other party. Many people stopped for the chance to speak to a famous Quidditch player and her even more famous Mover and Shaker of a friend. Ginny was the more enthusiastic of the two but I attracted followers in my own right with a calm presence and intelligent words.

Calculating that I had finally spent my be-seen-in-public-to-diffuse-absurd-rumors quota of the day I apologized to the crowds and made to leave. "We need to do this again Ginny."

Ginevra smiled back. "We do." Tight smiles, kisses on the cheeks and I was off.

* * *

Ginny's p.o.v

I let the door slam behind me. It did nothing to abate my anger but it did make me feel better when I though the door closed on _her_ face. "Mum!"

"In the kitchen dear. Can you set the table, please? Harry and Ronald are coming to dinner tonight and I want everything to be-"

"Hermione is back in the country." No sugarcoating, no warning, I just laid it down bare for her to see.

Silence. Mum stopped waving her wand around and dried her hands on her apron as was her usual tick when she was caught off balance. "What?"

I drop into the nearest chair available. "Hermione is back in Great Britain Mum. I saw it in the paper this morning but I didn't think they were speaking the truth. She has a daughter Mum! What kind of woman does that to herself at twenty-four!"

"Bring me the Prophet, Ginny. I want to know just what they managed to get out of her." Mum ordered.

So, I did. And learn we did. The Great Hermione Granger was back in Britain for an undetermined amount of time with no set plans in the future aside from teaching a couple of kids at Hogwarts. She was very protective of her daughter and didn't allow any pictures of her. Oh. And she was actually French-born. _Joy._

Mum folded her hands on the table. Her posture was deceiving. She was too calm for it to be natural for her. "Well, it's good to know that Hermione is back home. We'll have to invite her for dinner one of these days but shame on her for not making a house call or something. For shame."

Mum's words washed over me as my eyes stayed glued to the next paragraph. "Ginny dear?"

I throw the newspaper at Mum and scream.

"Ginny!"

My hands went to my hair in complete fury. After all this time waiting for _him_ that woman would ruin _everything._ "A green and a brown eye! Her daughter has a green and a brown eye!"

"Ginny?" Mum asked.

A plate meets the wall from my fury. "Hermione fucking Granger's daughter is Harry's! The love of my life has a daughter with the brainy know-it-all!"

She too froze but quickly got herself under control unlike myself. "Let's not jump to conclusions. I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for this. Besides, Harry has never left the country, he couldn't possibly have a child with her if he hasn't left and she wasn't here."

"You don't get it, Mum. She ruined everything," I cried. All my plans of being the future Mrs. Potter laid in ruins. When Harry learned that he had a daughter he would abandon me to be with the mother. He would 'do right by it' and marry Hermione-bloody-Granger. "She came back to ruin our lives."

Mum knelt in front of me. "There is no proof that this girl really is Harry's daughter do you hear me? There's no picture to go off and the timing does not coincide. And if she is his daughter then we will deal with is as it comes."

My head falls into her shoulder. "I don't want her to be his daughter. I want Harry to be _mine_."

"You won't get him looking like that. Go clean up before the boys come back."

"What has to happen before we come back?" Said the dulcet voice of one Harry Potter.

 **So it's a bit late but here it is. LHG 3! *claps* I had one reviewer comment on how Mary Sue Hermione is. Of course, she is - but that's just the surface. This is just the beginning. There's so much more to come.**

 **Hit the button (below? to the side? Whatever) and leave a comment. Reviews are a [fanfiction] writer's life blood. (Or you know...motivation or whatever it is for other writers).**

 **Peace**

 **VioletVolpe**


	4. Chapter 4

**The people have asked so here it is! Let Her Go chapter 4! Huge thanks to everyone for the positive reviews. Truly warm my soul. But you lot don't want to hear about me. Onwards to the story!**

LHG 4

Harry's p.o.v

I stare expectantly at the two most important women in life. "Guys?"

Ginny smiles sheepishly at us. "I just came from Diagon Alley, I wanted to clean up so we wouldn't end up fighting for the loo."

I smile at my girlfriend of two years. "Too late now. Ron's already on his way up there."

"Drats."

I offer her my hand and pull her to her feet pressing a kiss to her head. "There always the other bathroom Gin."

"But the second-floor one is the best!" She pouted. I laugh and pull her closer. "Eww Harry no! You're all sweaty!"

That just made me laugh harder. Auror workload might have decreased since the war but there were still criminals to be caught and a figure to maintain. "I just want to love you Gin."

Ginny wriggled free from my grasp and ran away. "Not until you take a bath!"

I was going to chase after her when a wooden spoon hit me in the head. "None of that Harry. Go wait for Ron to get out of the shower. Dinner will be done soon."

Obediently I follow 's orders. I was sweaty and most definitely hungry. The rumors that I had been hearing today…let's just say that people should be grateful I wasn't on the field today. The training dummies could attest to that. If Hermione was back, then we had a lot to talk about.

I take my time going up the stairs but 10 minutes waiting outside the bathroom door I kicked Ron out. "I'm not done!"

"Too busy washing your luxurious locks, Lockhart?" I tease.

"I resent that comment!" Ron answered back in jest. "My locks are more like Goldilocks's." We share a good laugh then go our separate ways. I needed to wash all the grime away so I could focus on our phantom friend.

Fifteen minutes later I was out of the shower and in clean clothes courtesy of Molly's insistence that we all have at least a change of clothes at home. I went downstairs to find everyone waiting for me. "Too busy washing your luxurious locks, Potter?" Ron teased using my words against me.

"I have hair. You're already losing yours." I shot back.

We continue bickering like we've done so many times in the past 13 years. Like I should have done with Hermione as well. She should be here sitting with us instead of traveling around the world alone in hopes of Merlin knows what.

"Harry?" I lift my head to look at Ginny.

"Yes?" I ask in response.

I don't miss the look she throws at her mother and father. "You've gone…quiet. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just thinking that Hermione should be here." With us. Sound around the table quiets when I mention her name. It's been so long since any of us even thought about her I wouldn't be surprised if we had forgotten what she looked like if it weren't for her appearances on the paper every now and then.

"You've heard the rumors then?" Arthur asked.

Ron and I shared a look. Today had not been a good day because of those damn rumors. "Yes. They're saying that Hermione is back. We had a lot of blokes stopping and asking if we could set them up with her or something. Bloody gits." Ron said stabbing his fork into his Sunday roast. Hermione abandoning us was still a sore subject for him.

It was Molly's turn to speak now. "You haven't seen the newspaper yet have you?" She inquired.

I pick up a piece of roast myself. "Of course, not. Even with Voldemort dead, the Prophet is still just a bunch of rags and rat stories." I answer before shoveling more food into my mouth.

Ginny grabs my hand and I feel a pit forming. I put my fork down and stare at her. "Harry, they weren't lying. Hermione _is_ back. I saw her in the new café, the one that opened up a couple of weeks ago."

No. Just _no._ "You're trying to tell me that my best friend is back and she couldn't even bother to owl me!"

Everyone was looking worriedly at me. This was a new level of emotional that I was reaching in years. Ron was my best mate but Hermione was the person that I could turn to for everything even over Ginny. Even now there were some things that I wouldn't tell her but wouldn't hesitate to tell the old Hermione. "Harry dear, the newspaper said that she arrived yesterday. She's probably settling in before contacting anyone." Molly tried to placate.

"There's a picture of her and Luna." Ginny piqued.

"She chooses to see Luna over us!" Ron roared.

"Where's the paper, Molly? I want to see exactly what she did." I say my hands trembling in poorly concealed anger because the other emotions weren't what I wanted to focus on.

"I'm sorry dear. I threw it out earlier, I didn't believe the headlines until Ginny came home and told me." Molly responded.

This day just couldn't get worse, could it? "I'll go down to Diagon then and buy a copy."

Ginny next to me sighs. "What's the point? She'll see us when she wants to see us if little-Miss-Famous even wants to see us."

"We're her best friends why wouldn't she want to see us?" Asked Ron.

I glare at my plate. Beside me, Ginny answers him. "She hasn't made that much of an effort to see us, Ronald."

"She's sent letters, hasn't she? When was the last time any of you lot responded to her?" We freeze at Arthur's words.

"Arthur you can't be taking her side!"

"I'm not Molly. I'm just saying she might be mad at us if we haven't owled recently. Not to mention that we've refused to visit her when she asked us. You know how Hermione is. That girl can hold a grudge." Arthur says.

I think back to the last letter Hermione sent me. It was about two years or so when she was in China? No, that was after I think. She was in the Amazons, so Brazil! She asked me to spend a few days with her before she went to her next country. I don't even remember how I responded I just know that she didn't reply and didn't try to contact me again. _Fuck._

"Hermione knows that we're all too busy with our lives Arthur. You can't just leave the ministry and neither can the boys. Ginny's barely home as it is! How can she expect us to just uproot ourselves?" Molly argued.

"Well yes dear, you do have a point there Molly." Arthur conceded.

I nodded with Arthur. For possibly five or eight of us to visit her it just made more sense for her to come visit us. I would owl Hermione after dinner. I need to know why she left when I needed her the most and why she couldn't even try and visit us. Hermione owed us too many explanations and I was determined to get them.

* * *

Hermione's p.o.v

'Dear Keelan,' I began my letter. I could have Flooed him but writing letters was a better mean of communication between us. There were the time differences to account for and he might be at work when I called him and I'd rather not disturb him if he was.

'I've been in England for three days now and it's not getting easier. When I'm with Evangeline or with Luna or Neville I can pretend that everything is okay but every time I turn I can still see the destroyed shops and the bodies on the floor. I want to see only the good things but I can't help remembering the past.

'Evangeline is taking very well to England. There's still a few weeks of summer and she's enjoying them to the fullest. You should see her running around the gardens. It's like she's a forest sprite. You wouldn't think she was my daughter if it wasn't for Neville dragging her out of the library to get fresh air. Of course, I still wouldn't change her for the world. She might be an energetic ray of sunshine but she's my ball of sunshine.

'I know what you're probably thinking. Why haven't I introduced her to her father? Well, I want her to enjoy herself first. I have invitations to dinner at Longbottom manor written out. I just need to mail them. It's just Keelan, I'm so scared. And angry. Harry sent an owl last night and all he could talk about was about him. They still think that the world still revolves around them and don't care about anyone else's problems. Not once did they ask me why I couldn't come to Great Britain – mind you a secret like Evangeline isn't something you say by owl – but just assumed that I was too into my life to be involved in theirs. As if they didn't do it too!

'I extended the olive branch. Multiple times but they didn't give in, no matter how much I gave they still couldn't return the favor. How is that fair? I begged and _begged_ but they just wouldn't and then painted _me_ as the bad guy -err person. I don't want them to hurt Evangeline.' I had to stop writing or I would rip the room apart in my anger. Neville wouldn't exactly mind as long as I put it back together but I needed to gain control of my emotions. Evangeline could walk in at any moment and I needed to be a good example for her.

'Deep breaths Hermione, deep breaths.' I continue writing the letter. 'But that doesn't matter Keelan. Evangeline deserves to know her father's side without my bias thoughts or opinions. I will send out the dinner invitations in one week and use this time to deal with my emotions.

'Harry's owled wanting to meet with me but I'm putting off our meeting until he's had the opportunity to meet Evangeline. I will not allow him to meet her and already have resentment towards what's kept me away. Speaking of which, no problems on my side of the pond. Evangeline's fine and healthy and so am I. Thank you for worrying so much about us. It's been hard dealing with Evangeline's-'

"Mama!"

I put my quill down and smile at the love of my life lifting her to my lap. "What is it Sunshine?"

Evangeline returns the gesture and hugs me as tight as she can and I do the same. There was no shortage of hugs in the Granger family. I made sure of that. "Mama Uncle Nev is acting silly again and Auntie Luna says tea is ready but Mama I'm hungry and want food, not tea!"

I laugh and press a kiss to Evangeline's hair. "Tea is another way of saying dinner in England, sweetie. Your aunt Luna says that because she knows you wouldn't know. Now come, let's go before your uncle eats everything and leaves us the scraps." We were at the doorway now and I knew Neville could hear everything from the foyer.

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed to!" I yell back. At my side, Evangeline giggles and I took her down to dinner.

* * *

'-Evangeline' episodes but it's gotten better having such a great support group around me. Her seizures have all but disappeared thanks to all the treatments. Sorry for dumping all this on you. I know that it's a lot and Keelan? There are not enough words in the world to truly demonstrate how grateful I am to have a friend like you.

Love,

Hermione Granger.

World's bushiest hair owner

P.S: Evangeline sends her love.'


	5. Chapter 5

LHG 5

Hermione's p.o.v

'Deep breaths Hermione. Just take deep breaths.' I plaster a smile on my face and walk into the street. Even when I still feel the buildings crowding over me, I keep a steady pace and try not to falter. 'Gringotts. Apothecary. Knockturn. Home.' Short, simple, and in no way resurfacing painful memories.

At least that was the plan. But plans don't last long upon contact. There was a tension in the Alley as everyone stared at me. Rita's articles at work here once again. It was the thirteen, five days since I've been back. Five bloody days and already the Britons made me want to leave. What a fantastic way to start my Friday.

"Traitor." I pretend I don't even hear the voice behind me and stay in my cool façade.

"Coward."

"Deserter."

Tears prickled behind my eyes as I saw the faces sneering and throwing hateful looks at me. 'I risked my life for all of you!' I wanted to scream. 'When you left the fight to children I fought for you! What else do you want from me?'

Discreetly tightening my hand around my wand I let none of my thoughts reach my face. Don't let it show that their words mean anything. 'Ignore them. Ignore them. You've done this a thousand times before Hermione. You can do it a thousand times more.'

I was climbing Gringott's steps when I heard it. It was louder than the rest. "Who's the father, whore?"

Every blood vessel in my body froze. Sharply turning on my heel, I face the offending person with my wand at ready. "Excuse me?" I nearly hiss. "I don't think I quite caught that. You wouldn't be happening to be calling me a whore, are you?"

The man didn't say a word. No one did. My magic was wild and suffocating everyone else's. "Of course, you didn't. I mean you people do remember who helped defeat Voldemort right? You know that I'm hailed as the Brightest Witch of the Century and would have no problem raining hell on this country.

"Listen to me and listen to me well. Say what you want about me, my work. But the moment you mention my daughter I will remind you of how I've earned my titles. Ask anyone about the German pureblood fanatics that tried to lay a hand on my daughter. You've been warned. Pass the knowledge along. Ignorance has long since stopped being an excuse."

With one last glare at the people of Diagon, I make my way into the bank. I wanted to get as soon as possible. Even more so from the country.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, I walk back into the sunlight with an account ledger and an extracted promise to advocate for better treatment of sentient beings. All the royalties and investments were paying off nicely and the donations were still coming in. I would have to see what projects I can take on while mentoring at Hogwarts.

"Hermione."

My chest tightens when I hear his voice and my heart races at the sight of haunting green eyes that have chased me for the past six years. A real, honest-to-God smile blooms in my face and I forgot all about the marginalization from him and everyone else.

"Harry." I breathe out. By Merlin, I missed his smile, his face, his _everything_.

Harry meets me halfway in Gringott's stairs. His arms wrap around me and I allow myself the time to forget that there was once a time where we never went longer than a class without speaking.

His arms release me and we're back in reality. "I've heard that you've been terrorizing the general populace."

A shrug from my part and a more hardened look. "They can call me the next Dark Lady as long as they leave my daughter alone."

He frowned at me for that and I hold back another shrug. "What are you doing back in England Hermione? No owls in years and then you send one to invite us to dinner at Neville's? What's going on?"

I force myself to put a hand on his arm. "Trust me, Harry. This isn't a conversation you want to have in the middle of Diagon."

"My best friend leaves for six years with maybe some owls every now and then. I don't hear anything from you for two years-"

I cut him off. There was no way he was pinning it all on em. "Can you blame me? Every time I tried to contact you it was all about Harry Potter."

He kept going. "-and when you do come back I have to find out by way of rumors and newspaper. I deserve to know the truth!"

"You deserve the truth? You're right, you do, but I make it my business not to share it where everyone can hear us." I look at the people that were, once again, crowding me for the latest news.

I try to push him to the Leaky Cauldron to try and appease him. My chest throbbed painfully, breaths came harder and I inwardly cursed myself. I was not going to have a panic attack in the middle of the Alley. "Harry please, I'll you what you want to know just not here."

'Never force guide. Harry is too stubborn. Have to make him think that moving is his idea.' There. Identify a problem. Focus on it. Ward off the attack for later. Much later.

"No! Aren't I your best friend? Don't I deserve to know? Hermione, no matter what happened I'll never think less of you."

His words were like a cold dose of water falling on me. Flames were burning but for entirely different reasons. "Think less of me?" A cold laugh escapes me. "I don't care what the world thinks of me, Harry. It's already thought the worst. Your _opinion_ won't hurt me."

He looks like I slapped him. The Golden boy probably never had someone look down on him since he won the war. It all had to be about him, didn't it. No, 'I'll help you' or 'promise to stand by you'. Of course not. "We'll talk later Harry. I still have errands to run."

But the fact that I denied his importance lit him up too. Harry's hand clasped almost painfully around my arm. "I need to know. What was so important that you had to abandon your home country for six years? Why did you abandon me!"

I pull my wand out at him. "Let. Me. Go. Harry."

"You're pulling your wand out on an Auror Miss Granger." Harry spat.

"And you're harrassing me Mister Potter. It's simply self-defense." I throw back.

"Do you have so much to hide that you're willing to get into a wand fight with me Hermione?"

'If you don't let me go, yes.' "You don't read the newspaper, do you? Fine. You want to know why I left Great Britain? I was pregnant Harry." I said emotionlessly. Our row would be front page news tomorrow. A hysterical Hermione Granger was not a picture they would get.

Harry looked shell shocked. "What?"

I force my arm out of his and pocket my wand. "I don't have to explain the birds and the bees to you do I Harry?" Cold indifference is what I embodied. The outside couldn't hurt me or see inside. I was unshakeable even by the truth that I almost didn't want to let out.

"Who's is it? Is it Ron's!"

I chuckle drily. We were really attracting attention now. "Six years and people still think that Ronald and I would ever be a thing," I stare straight into his eyes, never wavering, "no, Harry. You know exactly who's the father."

I had wanted to wait until next week. Let his reaction happen indoors, away from prying eyes, but it was always about catering to Harry Potter's needs without concern for a0nyone's comfort. "You have a daughter Harry. Her name is Evangeline and she turns six next week. Do try to attend the dinner on Sunday, its time for a reunion don't you think?"

Still not caring about the shocked looks present in people's faces I continue on my way. 'Apothecary. Knockturn. Home.'

"Where do you think you're going?"

An eyebrow raises in response. "I told you. I have errands to run."

"You can't just say something like that and walk away!"

"Watch me." One foot in front of the other I make it as far as the next dark corner before I give up and hide to release my tears alone.

* * *

Draco's p.o.v

I silently watch Granger walk away from Potter and into a secluded hidey hole. I had to have been the only one to notice her warm aura change into a cold imitation the more Potter pushed her into talking. Her body was tense during most of their exchange, only letting up when she threw barbs at him.

I had to agree with Granger. Telling someone you hadn't seen in years that you were pregnant with his child wasn't something you wanted to do in the busiest shopping district of London. Still, my chest tightened at the thought of not knowing my beautiful son Scorpius.

Granger was shaking. It was a surprise no one had noticed her yet but they were probably ignoring her existence in favor of helping their Golden Boy. Part of me wanted to leave her alone but the bigger, better part of myself said to lend the hand that no one else did to me.

'Screw it.'

I swerve and dodge around the dozens of people in the Alley. It was packed with students, parents, and the nosy interlopers to the latest celebrity drama. By evening every person would know that the Man-Who-Conquered had a daughter with the Brightest Witch of the Century. By tomorrow it would be all over the world. No one could hope to have international fame and keep a secret like this one. Hell, I'm surprised no one figured it out sooner.

Making sure to approach the wound-up witch with loud footsteps, I kneel beside where she'd fallen and watch with wide eyes as tears fall from honey eyes. "Granger? Are you okay?"

The realization that there was someone was with her sent Granger into a flurry to make herself presentable. When her hand shook for the third time trying to pull at her robe I step in and do it for her. She was more distraught than I thought.

"Gr-Hermione?"

Her name seemed to open a whole new bout of tears. "No, I'm not okay! The British people hate me for not living up to their expectations and now Harry goddamned Potter made me reveal to the entire world the parentage of my daughter. What do you think the press will do with that information? _They'll b_ _urn her alive!_ "

Her cries were getting worse. If I didn't get her out of there people would notice soon. "Come on. Let's go someplace more private. You can rage there all you want."

Throwing a disillusionment charm over us, I grab Granger's arm and guide her to a secluded tea shop not many would think to frequent so early in the day. "Your strongest calming tea please," I said when we were inside and visible again.

The waitress takes one look at Hermione and nods.

"Gr-Hermione. I know that we have a bad history between us and I can't condone your decision to keep your daughter a secret but if you want to talk…"

For a moment I thought she would just stay there and not say a word. She just sat there staring at the table. "It happened after Ron left us."

Pause. "What happened?" I asked. Maybe if I got her talking she could leave whatever was holding her back behind.

"We slept together." The waitress leaves the cuppa and I wave her off. Granger continued to speak.

"We were hurt, cold, and in need of comfort. My period stopped coming a few months back but it had always been irregular so I didn't pay it much mind. I thought that it had been the stress or the lack of food that stopped it completely. When Ron came back that night became an incident better left forgotten."

"You only slept together that one time?"

She shrugged in response. "It only takes one time Draco." She gripped her cup tighter. I hadn't noticed when she first grabbed it. "You have to believe me when I say that I didn't know. If I had I would have packed my bags and left for my parents."

Okay then. It didn't explain why Potter didn't know or why it caused such a strong reaction from her but it was obvious that she wouldn't say another word.

"Okay."

Her head shot up. "'Okay'? Is that all you're going to say? No reprimands for not telling Harry or even why I left the country?"

I shrug. "Sure, I'd like to know but I'm hardly the best person to ask. Like I said there's bad blood between us. Besides, we're all entitled to our secrets."

Granger gaped at me for a few seconds before regaining control of herself. "You might be the first person to say that to me Malfoy. Thank you." She finally said.

The rest of our tea was drunk in silence. People came and went but we remained in our isolated bubble.

"Why are you doing this Malfoy?"

For a moment I consider getting up and leaving the tea shop behind. I didn't have to answer but guilt and gratitude kept me rooted to my spot.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Granger was more composed and her face devoid of her previous makeup having been wiped away with the tears.

"I'm sorry." Stony silence from her. The noise from the shop dulled in comparison the roar of my consciousness' demand for absolution. "For looking down on you and for being a total arse. I'm sorry for not standing up to my Father and siding with the Dark Lord. I was wrong-!"

"Draco. I know." Her hand left her cup and squeezed mine. It was my time to be the emotional one.

"No, you don't know! Merlin Granger, I made our school years miserable. I tortured muggles and muggleborns. I helped that madman Hermione. The blood of all those innocent people will never leave me."

"The fact that you're repentant shows that you want to make up for what you did. Not many people look back and accept their actions for the horror they were. That you do means that you're trying to be a better person now."

"I'm so sorry Hermione."

"If forgiveness is what you want then I give it to you: I forgive you Draco Malfoy."

 **I know it's not the confrontation that we want (yes myself included) but it's such a good chapter with another look at Hermione's side and the introduction of Draco Malfoy to the shit show that is the HG/HP drama. Tensions are building up and that Sunday dinner is just around the corner.** ***tacky radio announcer voice* Stay tuned people and keep cool!**

 **Happy New Years guys. May 2017 be better than 2016!**

 **VioletV**


	6. Chapter 6

**A response to the reviewer D'Rocks. Hermione's actions are complicated. I've personally done this and it's a coping mechanism to pretend that things are alright when they're not, Hermione feels that she has to face things by herself. Even knowing she has a support group and trusting them, she feels week by accepting help and therefore more vulnerable. Hermione broke down afterward and had a hard time putting herself back together which happens when the pressure becomes too much. She didn't apparate or disillusion herself because she was too emotional to think clearly. Hope that cleared things up. So without further adieu let the drama begin.**

* * *

LHG 6

Hermione's p.o.v

"Mama that dress looks beautiful!"

I look at my reflection standing in the mirror. The burgundy dress clung to my figure and showcased my every curve. The slit on the front let my legs move comfortably, it was a simple dress only shining because of the jewelry. I meet Evangeline's eyes in the mirror. "Thank you, Evangeline you look very pretty too. Did Luna help you pick the dress?"

"I picked it all by myself." She said proudly. And she had something to be proud of. The black polka dot dress looked adorable on her.

My eyes shoot to her feet. I sigh at what I see. "Evangeline, you can't wear those shoes tonight."

Evangeline clicked her little dress shoes in a pout. "But Mama! You're wearing heels!"

I stop applying my mascara. "Mama's an adult who'll stay inside. You're a kid who'll be frolicking through the garden and being an all-around nuisance." I joke.

"I'm not a nuishance!"

"Ny-uh-sance Sunshine. And of course, you're not, you know Mama's just joking."

"Me knows."

"'I know'." I corrected gently.

"Mhm!"

A House Elf popped into the room. "Miss Grangy, Mistress Luna be asking if little Miss Eva and Miss Grangy needs help getting ready? Guest be here in half an hour."

I look at Evangeline and myself. Evangeline needed to change her shoes and I wasn't done with my mascara but, "we're fine Loly, thank you. However, could you get Evangeline's black flats please?"

"Loly bes right back Miss."

In and out the elf popped out with the shoes. "Evangeline," I say.

Brown curls bounced as she pouted but obeyed. "Okay, Mama."

I nod at her and beckon her over. "Come Sunshine. We still need to do your makeup."

"Makeup!" She asked excitedly. I laugh internally. I never was one for girly things at her age.

"Why of course! Lip gloss for your lips and eye shadow for your gorgeous little eyes." I tell her. She runs over and climbs into my lap. I give in to my need to have my child close. "Evangeline."

"Mama?"

I burrow my head into her curly locks. This was my daughter and I would die before I lost her. "Mama loves you very much. You're the world, the moon, and the stars for me. Even when you drive up the walls, I thank the universe for putting you in my life and I thank it each and every day that you're still with me. I love you, Evangeline. Never _ever_ doubt that."

I try to will the tears out of my eyes. It wouldn't do for Evangeline to see me crying and become upset herself. Her small arms wrap around me and a sob escapes me.

"It's okay Mama." She reassured. "Evangeline loves you too."

"Everything okay here?"

Evangeline unwrapped herself from my grasp and went running to her favorite uncle. "Hi, uncle Neville."

Charming away the damning evidence of my episode, I clean the makeup table and grab the gloss and palette for Evangeline. "I'm fine just got a little emotional." I walked up to them and kneeled in front of Evangeline. "Close your eyes sunshine." She does as I ask her and soon her makeup is done.

Neville extends his arm and I grab it thankfully. "We will be talking about this later." He whispers as he pulls me up. Louder he says, "shall we?"

Evangeline grabs his hands and I keep a hold on his arms conscious of my footing. One glance at Evangeline and I relax. 'You survived Death Eaters, corrupt Ministries officials, and power hungry crowds that would as sooner tear you down than build you up. You can survive a damn family dinner, Granger.'

Luna meet us at the end of the hallway. "Finally, we have ten minutes before they arrive."

I drop Neville's arm and make Luna loop hers. As their sister, it was my sworn duty to make them spend as much time together as possible. It might just speed up the long-awaited wedding. Instead of walking down to the foyer myself, I grab Evangeline's hand and we descend the stairs as a family. Lady Augusta was waiting for us downstairs.

"Grandmama Gusta!"

I speed walk alongside Eva to the Longbottom matriarch. "Lady Augusta," I welcomed her, "I didn't think you would make it." I hug her and she patted my back before being under attack of Evangeline.

"Now, now, child, you know these old bones can't take too much rattling."

Evangeline smiled sheepishly at the elder lady. "Sorry, Lady Gusta."

Augusta pretends to be affronted. "I thought I was your Grandmama?"

"You are! You are!"

Luna and Neville followed in soon after. "Lady Augusta. It's good to see you here." Greeted Luna respectfully. This woman would one day be her grandmother-in-law.

"Lady Grandmother, welcome to House Longbottom."

"It's good to see you both as well." Augusta maintained her aloofness until proprieties had been observed. Then they were all hugging and really greeting each other.

I look at the fireplace that dominated the room. "Shall we?" I ask Augusta as the eldest in the room.

"We shall."

We all feel as the wards lower to allow for Floo travel. Somewhere in the Manor, a clock chimed the time. Seven o'clock on the dot. The first people start coming through.

A smile forms on my face when I notice who it was. Blonde hair and a tall red head accompanied by a smaller blond girl standing between her parents had me hugging the trio.  
"Fleur, Bill, and little Tory! My you've gotten so big, princess!" I kissed the little girl before moving to her parents. "It's so good to see you all again. We have to catch up."

Bill kissed both my cheeks and I flick his hand away when he tries to mess with the hair. "Hello, Hermione. How have you been?"

Beneath us, Evangeline and Victoire were having their own reunion. "Tory!" "Eva!" There was a fast exchange of words and gestures as the two little girls chattered away.

"Hermione. 'Tiz zo good to zee you! Comment avez-vous éte? Et tu Evangelina?"

We move away from the Floo so the other members of the party could enter the conversation. "Lady Augusta, Neville, thank you for having us. It's an honor."

"Oui." Added Fleur.

Luna shook her head and kissed the newcomers. "The honor us ours."

"Too true, I missed my favorite redhead." I tease.

The sound of the Floo activating again had us turning to see who came in. "I resent that comment. I thought I was your favorite redhead Hermione."

I smile at view of seeing the gangly redhead under attack by his wife. "Hello Hermione. Ignore my husband. He's all for theatrics these days." Said Angelina.

"Aunty Mione! Aunty Mione!"

Soon I have a handful of little boy in my hands. "Hello there little Fred. Been up to any mischief lately?"

"Yup!"

"Don't you dare encourage him Hermione!"

"Evangeline come greet your cousins." I needn't had said anything. Victoire and Evangeline were bounding back to the center of the room.

"Freddie!" Yelled Evangeline as she wrapped her arms around her male cousin.

"Eva!"

"Victoire!"

Us adults had a laugh when the little blonde calls out her own name. "It's good to see the little ones so happy." Commented Augusta.

"Who else is coming?" Asked Angelina.

I count them off. "Andromeda whose coming with Teddy, your in-laws and Harry." I think about the last-minute addition I made. "Also, heads up. I invited Draco and his son." I add sheepishly.

"You did what?" Echoed four voices.

"Remember Friday? He's the one that helped me. I'm just extending the olive branch!" I defended to the Weasleys.

"He's Malfoy." George pointed out.

I roll my eyes. "And I'm Granger. What's your point?"

Bill shot a look at Neville. Not even he was brave enough to ask that to Augusta. "You're letting her do this?"

Neville laughs. "You think I can stop her? Beside this is Hermione we're talking about, she knows what she's doing."

"She's also right here you know." I huff.

"Hush Mione. The adults are talking." Fleur eyes shone with mirth.

I forget that I'm a twenty-four-year-old woman with a child and roll my eyes at the French girl. "I make more money than you!"

The fireplace roars again and I'm stopped from meeting the floor by Bill's arms. "Aunt Mione!"

Luna nudged me. "Aren't you popular today Hermione."

Angelina grumbled good-naturally. "What are we chopped liver?"

"My own mischief-making nephew ignoring me for a pretty girl!"

"Teddy let go of Hermione and greet our hosts."

"Hello my dear Andromeda, how have you been child?"

It's was a cacophony of voices greeting each other and children running around. Here were people that supported me through the years, people that prove that the ties of friendship can become those of a family's.

The floo roared again and in came the lightest blonde of all with small child in his arms. Draco smiled sheepishly and Scorpius waved before hiding inside his father again. "Umm hello?"

I move to greet but Luna beats me to the punch. "It's good to see you Draco! Is this your son? He looks so much like you. Careful with the Nargles sweetie. Neville refused to put away the mistletoe."

Draco looked overwhelmed but it was _so_ Luna. "Come on in Draco. Promise we don't bite."

"Speak for yourself." Before I could reprimand George, Andromeda was hitting him in the head with her fan.

"If Hermione invited him then the least we can do is be polite. Hello Draco, my name is Andromeda, I'm your mother's eldest sister. You can call me whatever you want."

Draco fidgeted but Luna dragged him to the group. "Thank you for having me. It's nice to meet you Aunt Andromeda. This is Scorpius. He's um three. Mother also says hello."

There was a tense second of silence before Andromeda sighs. 'It's about time we reconciled, isn't it? Tell Narcissa that she can expect an owl from me tomorrow. And please, call me Andy."

"Of course, Aunt Andy. Scorpius, meet you great aunt Andy and our hosts the Longbottoms plus one."

"Hey!" Luna and I chime.

"Hello." The little boy whispered.

Angelina clapped her hands. "Okay everyone. Roll call. Kids get over here."

All four children come running and stare at the boy in Draco's arms.

"Mama is he a new friend?"

"He's so blonde!"

"He's tiny."

"I won't be the only blonde?"

A laugh rolls through us. "Well now we know who spends most of their time with Victoire." Says Neville.

Another round of laughter and even Draco joined. "Guys this is Scorpius. He's- how old is he again?" I ask Draco.

"He's three."

"Right. Scorpius is three so you have to be a little gentler with him okay?" The quartet nodded. "That means not making fun of his hair. Scorpius these are our kids. The brunette with fuzz for hair – 'Mama!'- is Evangeline, my daughter. She just turned six. The red head is Fred and he's four, the jealous blonde is Victoire and she's five. The one who can't stop changing his hair color is Teddy. He's six and the eldest. Kids introduce yourselves before running havoc on the mansion."

"Hi!"

"Hola!"

"Bonjour!"

"Wotcher!"

Draco put Scorpius down and before Scorpius could run back to his dad Evangeline took charge and pulled her with him. "I've travelled the world you know. Mama's taken me everywhere!"

Neville calls out two elves to keep an eye on them. "Loly, Topsy, can you please keep an eye on them?"

"Yes. Master Neville. Loly keep good eye on them."

"Topsy wonders when little Master Neville order Topsy take care of Master's babies."

That last comment got a blush from said man. "You know things are bad if the elves are commenting on it!" Said Fleur.

"Too true."

I meet Luna's eyes and she looks at the clock. Half past seven and five people were still missing from the dinner.

"I thought he'd be the first one here."

"Bill?" I ask.

"It's all over Britain Hermione. Your row with Harry is still fresh on people's mind and everyone knows that this dinner is happening. If I was him I'd want to know why my best friend was pregnant with my child and didn't tell him."

"It's good to have you on our side William dear. Hello Hermione."

"Molly."

The Weasleys had arrived.

* * *

 **All the players have gathered. It's happening. The showdown that we've all been waiting for…Next Chapter. I wanted to update before the break was over so I cut the dinner short. Besides next chapter will be probably be my longest yet (hint: 3k words plus) with a closer look at both sides of the story. Stay tuned!**

 **VioletVolpe**


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT: This Chapter has been updated as of 02/09/17. I strongly suggest a reread to catch parts I left out the first time around. Also di I say 3K+ words last time? This version reached 4K+ ^w^**

LHG 7

 _Italics: Different language_

Hermione's p.o.v

I put on my best smile and greets the newcomers. "Arthur, Molly, it's nice to see you both again. Ron, Ginny, Harry, it's good to see you too."

Arthur looked as amiable as ever but both the Weasley women had a frown marring their face. "Hello dear. Time has done you much good." Said Arthur. "Thank you, Neville, for having us."

I was about to cross the space to hug him when Ron's voice interrupts. "What's Malfoy doing here?"

My back stiffened but it was Neville who answer. "Draco was invited. If you don't like it the you are welcome to leave Ronald."

"We're simply worried about the safety of our grandchildren Neville dear." Molly answered.

I pin my glare at the Weasley Matriarch. "He is my guest. And if you imply even for a moment that I would put my daughter's life in danger then you're mistaken Molly."

Augusta leveled her own look at the Weasley matriarch. "I do not appreciate having my decisions questioned in my own home Molly." She bowed her head at Draco. "Please forgive the slight against you. You _are_ wanted here. Now let us proceed to dinner before this whole meeting descends into a shouting match."

Arthur nodded in agreement. "That would be agreeable Madame Longbottom. My apologies for my son and wife's rash words."

Luna signaled for the elves to bring the kids back and Lady Augusta led the rest of us to the dining room where the elves had everything set up for our party of twenty. The Weasleys and Andromeda all greeted each other but Draco, Neville, Luna, and I stayed away. The Weasleys had never been Draco's favorite people and Luna and Neville grew to resent them too.

I saunter off to Draco's side. "I'm sorry about the Weasleys, well the other Weasleys."

Draco waved my apology away. "It's okay, I'm used to it. I did make all your lives miserable in school and then I joined the Death Eaters. I get it."

"You regret it and that's what matters to us. Just like Harry was a champion for the Light, you were a champion for the Dark, none of us really picked our roles." Neville argued.

"We want you here Draco. You were the only to help Hermione after she foolishly went to Diagon by herself and did not judge her. Let us repay the favor." Luna added after grabbing his arm and his attention.

I grab his other arm. "Look at it this way. I'm just expanding Evangeline's circle of friends-slash-future caretakers. It's all for my benefit."

"Bloody Gryffindors."

"I'm a Ravenclaw."

Draco looked at Luna. "You're the smartest of the lot."

"I'm offended. I'm a genius in Herbology."

"Could people stop looking down on me? Seriously my bank account is bigger than most of you!"

Draco scoffed. "Please Granger, a couple hundred Galleons have nothing on the Malfoy accounts."

Luna added her two knuts. "Someone's playing their own flute. Besides Malfoy is new money compared to the Longbottoms."

I throw a look at Luna. "You're not even married yet!"

"Yet."

"I am suddenly worried that you're only marrying me for the money."

"Took you long enough."

"Say what!"

We enter the dining room and I drag Draco with me to the 'head' of the table. Instead of having the traditional spread on the table, the elves had placed everything buffet-style in the circular table.

I took a seat and leave two empty seats between us for the kids. Speaking of kids Evangeline was running over with Scorpius in hand. Looking at the frown in her face made me worried.

"Is everything all right Evangeline?" I ask worriedly. What if Harry -or worse _Ginny-_ had gotten to her? What if Ginny dared to raise a hand to her? I would _kill_ the redhead. I tune back to her when she starts to speak.

"Mama we just started _playing. Can't dinner wait for another segundo?_ "

Oh, Merlin. I'd riled myself up over nothing. _"That will be enough señorita. This is a dinner party not a playdate. I understand that you want to play but now it's time for the cena. Sit, eat properly, and I might consider letting you and your posse leave the table early."_

 _"But Mamam!"_

 _"It's time for dinner Evangeline. This is the second time. Eat or be sent to the time-out corner. You don't want that in front of your friends, oh sí?"_ I scolded her _._ Was it being in England or the fact that she felt comfortable here that made her act out I wonder.

 _"No Mama."_

"Sit down then and mind your manners now. Lady Gusta taught them to you for a reason. And remember Evangeline, when in Rome-" I trail off for her to finish.

"Act like the Romans." She finished.

I nod and grab a plate and start filling it. A scoff made my turn come up. It was Molly and she was looking disapprovingly at me. "Yes?"

"Must you be so harsh with the girl? She's only what, three?"

The comment hit close to home but I let it slide. "Evangeline is five Molly and I'm not too harsh. I dole out the appropriate punishment and reward her with the same measure." I set Evangeline's plate down and proceed to fill my own.

"She is still a child-"

"You have raised your children let me raise mine." I cut her off.

"She is not only yours. Does she even know who her father is?"

I glare at the Weasley matriarch. "The moment Evangeline wants to know her father as her father she will ask and I will tell her. Until then mind your own cauldron Mrs. Weasley. This matter has nothing to do with you."

"How dare you say that? Harry is like my son-"

"That is enough. Both of you, sit. Hermione attend to your daughter and guests. Molly control your temper or else. This is a dinner and there are children present. You will both hold your tongues until we've all had enough food in our stomachs."

I throw one last glare at Molly but defer to the Lady of the Manor. "I forgot myself. Forgive me Lady Augusta."

"I'm sorry Augusta, it just irritates me to see such bad child rearing…"

Evangeline threw her hands on the table, imitating my glare at Molly. "Mama is a good Mama! Mama's the bestest and Evangeline is proud of Mama!"

I cough to hide my smile but still reprimand Eva. "Evangeline apologize. We have better manners than to continue a fight that's already over. We have manners."

Ah, passive-aggressiveness at its finest. "Apologies Madame Gusta."

The remainder of dinner passed in relative calmness and mundane topics that would be safe to discuss. I talked about my travels and the people that I had meet while abroad. Luna spoke about the Quibbler and George about his business and his plans to expand.

"Lee and I were talking. Everything has stabilized now and with Hermione here we can dish out even more products." I interjected then.

"I am not working for you George."

He pointed a fork at me. "Unless you want me to blow up half the Alley you'll advise me. Besides you stole my notes last time around."

"I didn't steal them I borrowed them and made some corrections."

"That what she says. Anyways we're thinking France and maybe further into continental Europe. We have the connections."

"How will you manage the new sites then?" asked Draco. "I know you have a branch in Hogsmead but it's easily accessible by Floo."

"We're working on a new set of communication mirrors. I got the idea off the muggle video conferences, it would be a mix between talking through a Floo and communicating via the Marauder's mirrors but on a smoother and more compactible way. You got the owl I sent about that right Harry?"

"Yes." It had been one of the few words Harry had said all evening.

"There you go. We produce those, make versions that we can hang on the walls and then we have instant communications with our other branches. If things go too far south, then we have the option of Floo travel."

"But why stop there? If you make enough of them and find a way to link multiple mirrors, then it could be like the muggle phones. The goblins would invest high money into that specially with a wall mirror that could be a 'house phone'." Added Bill.

It was a good idea. It could connect the world even more than the new Floo. "I agree. I can ask the people I was mentoring if they would mind me sharing their notes on connecting the Floos. You might be able to use the same principles."

Draco looked pensive until he lifted his gaze to George. "How much money would it take to build a prototype?" He looked ready to write the checks. The sneaky Slytherin.

George paused to think. "A couple of thousands of Galleons. We need to buy the mirrors, do the rune work, test them out to see what works and what doesn't. The hardest part would be finding a way to link multiple mirrors and then being able to add more if we want it to work like a phone. We might even have to make a whole new network if we want the mirrors to be able to connect to every mirror out there which means extra resources needed."

Arthur looked so proud of how much thought and how far his son had gone. "Your idea has merit son. The new Floo those kids invented is a good way for travel but these mirrors could revolutionize the communication of the wizarding world."

"But what about owls then? They'd be force out of business." Luna pointed out.

A whole new debate opened in the table about the implications of what such a creation would do to a mean of communication. It was exhilarating discussing new ideas and my brain was kicked into drive with the intellectual material and the many possibilities.

Lady Gusta, Andromeda and the kids kept their own conversation and threw in a couple of words now and then to the discussion. The only ones that didn't participate was Ron who kept inhaling food, Ginny who tried to steer the conversation towards Quidditch, Harry who kept silent, and Molly who kept a disapproving eye on it all.

My portable Floo started vibrating in my pocket. I look at Augusta for permission. "Forgive me Augusta. I need to take this."

"Don't worry Hermione. Dinner is done either way."

I nod at her and step outside the dining room to take my call.

* * *

I close the compact and end the call. Nothing could make me change my mind and make me go back to Germany for some years to come. I pocket the Floo and step back into the room.

"-I hate you! You have no right to talk about Mama like that! She's done things for me that no other Mama would have done! She's travelled all over – she's the b-best M-m-mama I c-coul-ld wi-sh f-for!"

"EVANGELINE!" I catch her before the tremors could send her to the floor. She was trembling tremendously and the seizures were staring to get control of her body. "Luna the bracelet! Evangeline, Evangeline look at me. Look at me baby." I grab her head and hold it in place until her eyes could find mine. "You need to relax baby. No, look at me baby. You need to relax. It's fine. Everything is fine but mama just needs you to calm down okay? Mama needs you to relax."

I rake her hair with my fingers and keep focused on her even as Neville drops next to me and Luna snaps Evangeline's bracelet into place. The tremors were becoming weaker and that meant the episode was slowing down even if the tremors weren't gone. "Breath princess. Breath."

It was a tense ten minutes of waiting for the seizure to finally stop. An elf hands me the muscles relaxants Evangeline had been prescribed and I make her drink it. "I'll take her to bed." Volunteered a just-as-shaken Neville. He needed the reassurance that his Godchild would be fine just like I did.

She's fine. She'sfine. Shesfine.

I nod to him and let him pick her up. He didn't say a word but to command the elves to keep the children away. I hadn't even noticed they weren't in the room.

"Why was my daughter having a Grand Mal? What could have possibly upset her that much that her magic reacted that way?"

"The better question is what is wrong with that child? How could you let her magic control her like that? That is an obvious sign of neglect and bad parenting. I do not understand how you could let her behave this way."

I pin my eyes on Molly. "Don't you dare speak about Evangeline that way and do not tell me how to raise my child Molly much less speak of her that way! She is a child and I will not permit you trying to degrade me in front of her."

"I am looking out for her welfare-"

"You raised your children now let me raise mine!"

"It's that exact attitude that has corrupted the girl. I treated you like a daughter, welcomed you into my home, and put you on the path to being a respectable witch."

"I did not need a mother! I had two loving parents who supported me in all my endeavors and didn't look down on me for not fitting into their expectations of what I should be. Did you think I forgot the Scarlet Lady Thing Molly? Because, of course, that is something a mother-figure would do. For the last time, Molly, keep to your own cauldron!"

"Don't you dare raise your voice at my mother Granger! We were not the ones to endanger the life of a kid like that!" Ronald bristles out.

"Hermione would never put her child's life on the line!" Luna defended.

Ginny sneered at her. "Keep out of this Luna. This is Weasley business."

"You make it my business when you attack a friends of House Lovegood."

"Luna that's enough!" I croak out. It was a stony silence that lingered in the room. There was no way I was leaving without revealing some of my darkest truths. "Hermione, what is wrong with my daughter?"

"Harry there is no proof-" A look from Harry cut Ginny off. 'What an obedient girlfriend.' I thought to myself.

"She suffers from seizures," I answer, "it's an after effect of being put under the Cruciatus curse."

Mount Molly was on a rampage. "I knew it! I told you that she is a bad mother! How could you go to war with a child on the way?"

Luna's eyes became a molten azure with anger. "You will shut your mouth Molly! You don't even know the circumstances."

"What I've seen is enough. How can you call yourself a mother and put Harry's daughter in danger like that?"

"I didn't know that I was pregnant."

Ron snorted. "Bullshit. How could you not know you were pregnant?"

"Stress and lack of food tends to stop the body from functions it doesn't believe essential Ronald." I answer venomously. "If I had known I was pregnant I would have turned tail and ran."

"When did you find out?" I let my eyes drift to the side at the fire in Harry's eyes. Still those emerald eyes had an effect on me. "Damn it Hermione I deserve to know!"

My voice bristles. "A couple of days after the final battle. Madame Pomphrey insisted on examining me. It was a miracle that Evangeline had made it so far. I meant to tell you. But I just couldn't."

"Why? Why would take away the last family that I had?" The pain in his voice tore open old wounds and it was all I could to not throw myself into his arms and reassure his fears.

"I wanted to tell you. I came so close to telling you. But how could I tell the man that lost everything to the war that he was the father to a baby that could die at any moment? You lost everything Harry, how was I supposed to tell you that you could lose the only remaining family that you had? Evangeline was a high-risk pregnancy. A wrong move and she would have been gone. You have to understand, you were my _best friend_ , Harry. I couldn't do that to you. I loved you too much to hurt you again.

"I was a coward. When you told me that you wanted nothing to do with that night my first emotion was happiness. I wouldn't have to destroy your world and you could keep on living your life even if it destroyed my soul. I didn't fight your decision, if Evangeline had died it would have been a secret I would take to the grave. I should have and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"You took my daughter from me! You made me think that I was the only one that survived the war when you were dragging my daughter through Merlin knows what!"

"Don't you dare accuse me of being a bad mother Harry! There isn't an obstacle in this world I wouldn't overcome for Evangeline."

Ginevra was stocking Harry's fire. "And yet she's epileptic. Travelled all around the world Granger and couldn't take her to a decent Healer could you? but what is to be expected from the woman that abandoned the country that raised her in its time of need?"

"I DID ENOUGH! I sacrificed my life for this country so don't you dare demand more from me! You don't get to fucking judge me Ginevra!"

"I want custody of my child Hermione. It's obvious that you do not have her best intentions in mind. World fame before your daughter right?"

My body burns with fury at his accusation. "You lost that right the moment you decided you wanted nothing to do with the fact that we slept together. Fight me for custody Potter and I promise you'll lose and never see use again."

I let the tears fall and let Luna hold my shoulder in support as I became undone under the weight of my regret. I took a child from their father and made him miss all the important moments. All those missing years that he couldn't hope to recover but I would not let his threat against me stand.

"You should have been there. You should have been there when we welcomed her into the world. I wanted you to be there so badly but it all happened so fast and I didn't have the strength to make a Patronus."

George who remembered the horror of that night held me, putting his words into a hug that I could understand. No one in the room knew the story of that night like we four did.

"He knew."

My breathing stopped in its tracks. My eyes reluctantly go to Neville's. "No."

Neville didn't meet my eyes but instead looked at where Harry was standing. "August 19. Five pm. You were at a quidditch event." With each word, Harry's face was losing its color. Beside me George was muttering curses and keeping his arms steady around me.

 _"No."_

"My patronus gave him the message and a Portkey. I told him you needed him. He never answered."

Reality crumbled beneath my feet. "Tell me it isn't true." I beg harry.

"Hermione-"

"Look me in the eye and tell me it isn't true."

"I-"

"SHE COULD HAVE DIED! I NEEDED YOU. I FUCKING NEEDED YOU BUT YOU WEREN'T THERE!" My magic unleashed my fury on the room. Paintings trembled and vases fell to the floor. "Every time. Every. Damn. Time. I was there. Every single time that you needed me, Sirius's death, Cedric's, the goddamned tournament, and you couldn't return the favor could you. The one fucking time I needed you to be there for me and for once in your life you couldn't stop thinking about Harry Potter and what Harry Potter wanted."

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so, _sorry._ "

"You don't get to apologize! I needed you to be there. I needed you to reassure me that it wasn't my fault. I need you to be the one to stop me from killing myself! But you didn't because it wasn't convenient for the fucking Boy-Who-Lived because after all that I sacrificed for you, I would never amount to anything in your eyes."

My tears had ended but his had just started. All these years thinking that if only he had known, that if he had even the tiniest of inklings he would have been there… 'It was for nothing. It was all for nothing.'

"Merlin please, Hermione you have to forgive me, _please_. I was young and stupid. I didn't appreciate what I had and took it all for granted, took you for granted. I should have gone to you and faced my responsibilities. You made your choice out of love for me, I made mine out of selfishness and that's the worst thing I could have done and I'm so sorry. But you have to see it wasn't only my fault. You could have said something."

Any other moment before now would have had me wrapping my arms around him but now I could just look at him with contempt. "You don't get to play the too young card Harry. I was too young when I entered the magical world and keeping you alive became my priority, I was too young when I sacrificed everything for you, I was too young when I fought a war but I grew up. I didn't have the option to ignore my responsibility-"

"He didn't know! Stop making this all about yourself and think about Harry! It was war, we all had to make sacrifices to survive. You could have told him that you were pregnant but you hide your shame like the coward you are, you gold digging slut!"

Luna's p.o.v

My hand connected solidly with Ginny's cheek. "If you ever call Hermione a slut again Ginny I will make you regret ever landing an eye on her. Harry disregarded her long before the war started even when she continuedly went back to him. When she left the country his first question was why she didn't tell him because Hermione wasn't there to pick up his mess. Harry might not have known but that doesn't excuse his behavior when he was told that she needed him.

"George spent six months with Hermione in Australia after the war, I know for a fact that he told Harry to pull his head out of his arse and go visit his best friend."

Ginny swiveled to where her older brother stood behind a catatonic Hermione. "You knew? You knew that she was pregnant and didn't tell us?"

"It wasn't my secret to tell." George answered simply.

I grab Ginny's face and hold it. "I wasn't finished. Angelina, Bill, Fleur, even Andromeda, a woman that knew very little about Hermione, went to her. What were you and your family doing? Enjoying the spoils of the war, the same war that we could have only won because of Hermione. And not once did you think about her. Not once did he _think_ about her. So, don't you fucking blame Hermione for the blatant disrespect that you and your family gave her."

I let go of her face making sure to leave nail marks on that face that she put so much worth on. I turn on my heel and grab Hermione before this dinner could take a turn for the even worse. I look at the figure standing in the doorway. At least one part of the evening would turn all right. I greeted the man standing in the doorway.

"Hello Keelan."

* * *

 **Here it is! Chapter 7 at it's finest and two days early. Aren't I awesome? I'm back in college but the biweekly updates will continue! I hope this chapter didn't break anyone (it nearly broke me) but it does explain somethings aka why Hermione didn't tell Harry. It makes sense in my mind. What wouldn't Hermione do for Harry Potter (book 6 not withstanding)? Anyways hope you all enjoyed. Don't forget to review!**

 **Violetvolpe**

 **P.S: Yes, it is 3K words plus. 3,570 to be precise**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry that this is late. IT wasn't until now that inspiration slapped me in the face. It falls short from previous chapter but I'm slowly working my way to making all future chapters longer. I underestimated my workload. Specially on Mondays, the days I decided to update. Might change it to every other Tuesday to give myself more time to write. We'll see. But anyways I give you Chapter 8!**

LHG 8

Neville's p.o.v

I nod at Keelan. The tall African man was late but it was expected with International Floo travel. "Seems I made it just in time yes?" Came the booming voice. His eyes raced from Luna to the pack of Weasleys that were off to one side. He stretched his arms to take Hermione from Luna's hands.

"Please." I hear Luna say. Keelan heaves Hermione into his arms and follows Luna as she guides him into Hermione's room. The anger that had been simmering in me for the past six years reached its limits at the sight of my sister falling back into a catatonic state.

I look apologetical at Grandmother. She had wanted the dinner to be civil and a welcoming experience for Hermione and Evangeline but the Weasleys made it anything but. "I apologize Lady Grandmother."

She waves my apologies swiftly away. "It is not your fault Neville. We knew from the beginning that this dinner was going to fail. I will call the elves to bring back the children." To the rest of the party, she says, "House Longbottom thanks you for attending this dinner."

Behind me, Harry's knees meet the floor and Ginny went to his rescue as always. "Oh, Harry. It's not your fault. If she had been a better woman-"

Fleur turned to her sister-in-law. "She would have done what Ginny? Did any of you think about her after the battle? No, you were too busy opening your legs for Harry!"

Molly's face flushed with anger and humiliation. "How dare you speak to my daughter that way Fleur!"

"With all due respect, Madame Weasley, all iz would have zaken was but a simple visit to 'Ermione. Just visiting her one at a time would have done a world of difference."

Ron exploded. "Nobody told her to open her legs like a whore! She said she loved me but the minute I was gone she went and jumped my best friend!"

My body coils and I launch myself at the red headed bastard. I raise my fist and bring it down on his face. "Don't you dare call Hermione a whore!"

"Neville!" A pair of arms try to drag me off him but I fight them and keep pummeling his face until the second pair helps drag me off.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT HERMIONE THAT WAY!"

"Neville!"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA THE SHIT WE'VE BEEN THROUGH? EVANGELINE DIDN'T MAKE IT INTO THIS WORLD! THEY HAD TO REVIVE HER. HERMIONE ALMOST BLEED OUT ON THE TABLE!"

I shake off the Weasley brothers' arms and glare at the youngest Weasley male. "You don't get the fucking right to judge her. You didn't have the balls to be there."

Fleur's and Angelina's eyes were stuck on me. "What do you mean Evangeline didn't make it into the world?" Angelina asked.

It takes me a moment to process what she said. I pale at her words. "You can't tell Hermione."

"Neville. Are you trying to tell me that Evangeline isn't Hermione's daughter?"

I shake my head. "She is. The umbilical cord became tangled around Evangeline's neck. She wasn't breathing when they took her out, the healers had to revive her."

Angeline swayed on her feet and leaned against the wall. Tonight had not been good to anyone. "What else haven't you told us?"

"Hermione almost bleed out. We nearly lost them that day. After the doctors diagnosed her with postpartum depression the doctors I decided not to tell her. Luna doesn't know either."

"Why keep it a secret? Why didn't you tell us?"

"What good would it have made? They were both fine-"

"She wasn't fine Neville. Hermione almost killed herself!"

My eyes hardened at that. "I know, I was there."

Angelina had the decency to look ashamed. I was the one to find Hermione pointing the wand at herself. "I-I'm sorry Neville."

"A suicidal woman being a mother. Tell me in what world that was a good idea."

"In the world, Molly, where the woman has the best, goddamned support system in the world." Andromeda snapped. "Hermione had her parents, had her friends, and most importantly had a reason to live in her daughter. She would have had more if the famed Weasley family matriarch had stuck her head out of her arse."

"Who didn't know that Hermione was pregnant?" Harry asked expectantly.

"We all knew as did Hermione's parents but no one made the connection between Evangeline and you and we made sure no one would. But what did people care about a sick little girl when they could have a field day with her genius of a mother?" Grandmother answered.

"Andromeda?"

Said woman looked Harry in the eye. "I found out by accident. Victoire was showing a picture of Eva to Teddy and Teddy told me. I was brought in on the secret last year and never the full details. I believe the only that does is Hermione herself."

"That still doesn't explain why nobody told me! She is my daughter!" Harry exploded.

"You want to know? Because Evangeline couldn't survive in England. St. Mungo's wasn't equipped to deal with a case like Evangeline so Hermione, _her mother_ , took her around the world in hopes of finding a cure.

I completely snapped. "You think you're the only one that's hurt? Do you know how hard it was to hold my best friend as the doctors tell her she can't hold her own child? How do you think Luna felt when she realized that Hermione didn't consider her important enough to live? We watched over her as she burned herself trying to pull herself together and dealing with your rejections. She's still battling PTSD and depression, she punished herself with NEWTS and a Mastery to repent for the pain she caused her daughter. Even now she's still a shell of her former self. You lost a daughter but we lost the woman."

I dig my nails into my palms before I did something I would not regret. "Get out of my house Potter. And if you try to claim Evangeline's custody I swear to you that I will kill you for trying to destroy my family."

The Weasleys looked ready to protest but a dark glance from Arthur kept them all quiet. Harry picked himself from the floor and he tries to meet my eyes but I refuse to. "She's also my daughter you know?"

"Then do the right thing for once in your life and leave her alone."

Bill's p.o.v

Dad dragged the five of them to the Floo and I turn to Fleur. "Take Victoire home. I'll talk to my family. They need to understand that it's not all Hermione's fault."

Fleur kissed me and nodded. "I'll put her to bed."

I kiss her again and chase after my family. George had the same idea and he joined me at the Floo after dad passed through. "You ready for this Bill?" He asked.

"Not at all."

With a dim grin, George threw the Floo powder into the chimney and called out our destination. "The Burrow."

I walked out of the fireplace first and I made my way to the living room. Mum was furious and was only building on her anger. "After everything we've done for her. Raised her like she was our daughter into a proper and pure witch. To betray us like this and turn those honorable families against us. Poor Madame Longbottom! Not only is she going to be saddled with a granddaughter-in-law like the Lovegood girl but to be in that ungrateful girl's clutches. Oh, Arthur, we must do something! If only Dumbledore was here, he would make them see reason!"

"What of Hermione's suffering the mum? She had to go through the struggle of raising a child on her own while maintaining her own successful career and making a name out of herself in the world." I point out.

Ginny answered for her. "She should have stayed home the. Own up to her actions instead of galivanting the world. That's what a proper witch would have done."

George snorted. "And you would have accepted that little sis? I find that so hard to believe."

Mum turned on George. "You shut up! How dare you know and not tell us? You, who are our blood and family, picked another person above us? And you still defend her? That scarlet woman broke poor Harry's and Ronald's heart? What proof is there that that child is even Harry's huh!"

"You mean aside from _Evangeline's_ -" I stress her name, "age and the color of her eye? There's also the fact that I personally conducted a paternity test at St. Mungo's and in the Muggle world. Harry is the father mum."

"That still doesn't explain why you're defending her!" Ron roared.

"Because if it had been Ginny in the situation we would have done the same! Hermione was hurting, she was looking for a reason to keep on living and she found it in her daughter and making her healthy. Did you think her trips around the world were for nothing? There's a reason her entire life isn't displayed all over the newspaper unlike you who can't keep his dick in one bird!" Snapped George.

I look at my family. Yes, Hermione had been wrong but for fuck sake's she had a reason! How the hell was she supposed to know that her friends would turn their back on her like that? "Hermione fucked up, I get it, but give the girl a break. The father had just told her that he wanted nothing to do with that night."

Harry's eyes pinned me down. "How the bloody hell was I supposed to know that the one time I shagged my best friend she would get pregnant? It was an accident! It was never meant to happen!"

"You're right Harry. You're the hurt one here not her. She probably tempted you into this knowing people would turn against you but I'll always stand with you."

Never in my life had I wanted to raise my wand against my own sister. "It takes two to tango Ginny, whether he likes it or not he's Evangeline father."

Mum slammed her hands on the table. "What are you suggesting William? That he takes responsibility for the child? Because we will. Hermione has only proven her incompetence as a mother repeatedly."

"You want to take a child away from its mother!" George argued.

"She took my daughter away from me!"

Flesh hits flesh. The Burrow had never been more silent. Harry's glasses had fallen from the impact and he stared surprised at dad. Dad's face was covered in rage, his hand still hovering in the air where it had impacted Harry.

"Arthur!" Came mum's shrill scream.

"Do you know why I slapped you, Harry?" Came dad's flat voice.

Harry shook his head in denial. It was all he could do in the face of the shock we were all facing. No one, not even the twins, had warranted a physical blow from the Weasley patriarch.

"I slapped you because James can't, Remus can't. Because even Sirius, with his womanizer and devil-may-care attitude, would have done so. Your mother is looking at you right now and can't help but be ashamed."

"Dad-"

"That's enough Ginny. You will not speak a word, none of you will until I am done, understood?" We all nodded dumbly.

"You're turning your back on the one person in this entire world who stood by you, fought a war for you. Not even Dumbledore or we can say that, and yet you wish to inflict more harm on her? Yes, she should have told you but would how would have you reacted? After the war, you and Ron jumped from bed to bed sleeping around like the scarlet women Molly goes on about. Sirius would be ashamed to know what you have become. A boy that lives of his fame and money? He couldn't have cared less but the person that you are now? _I'm_ disgusted.

"Even before the war was over, you and Ronald pushed her aside. Instead of consoling her or trying to make her see reason, you took the coward's way out and stayed out of the problem as if it would magically disappear. That was Sixth Year when you were supposed to have matured! Obviously, I was wrong. Just like Ron did with Hermione you did with Ginny. I didn't stop you hoping you would have learned and let her move on but that is nothing compared to what you did to Hermione.

"You abandoned her. In her time of need -I don't care if you didn't know!- you left her alone. You put your needs before hers and never once did you ask her if she was okay, did you? Not once in the month after the war did you look twice at her." Dad took a deep breath and I knew then that he was blaming himself as well. Harry has been in our home since his second year but dad was still not able to present gentlemanly behavior.

"I blame myself." Nailed it, unfortunately. "I should have spoken up before this and set you all straight, instead I stuck my head down and hope it would all wash away. It didn't and now I have to deal with the consequences. This family owes many debts to Hermione Granger. She saved Ginny's life, she changed the way people view of Bill, and is the reason any of us are here right not because if she had failed Harry and he'd died then we would have been the first on Voldemort's list.

Dad faced Harry again. "Hermione gave your godson a chance to have the world view him for who he is instead of what he could be. I will give you two options. Acknowledge Evangeline as your heir and daughter-"

Mum and Ginny both look aghast. "NO!"

"-or walk out that door and never look back. I will refuse to recognize any ties you have with this family and make you a persona no grata in this house."

 **Show your awed responses in the review section!**

 **VV**


	9. Chapter 9

**LHG 9**

 **A/N: I'll try to make this short. Hermione did not take Evangeline away to hurt Harry. She honestly wanted to see her parents and not burden Harry. Yes, she was scared. Yes, she wanted Harry to be there with her but guys, they just fought a war. No one is thinking straight much less a woman who was just told that her baby could die and it was all but her fault. Hermione left Britain as much as for Harry as for herself and when Evangeline survived, Hermione was too caught up on making sure her daughter would live to risk going back to the UK. St. Mungo's couldn't treat Evangeline and there was no way Hermione would put Evangeline's life at risk. She resents Harry but not hated him. She wanted Evangeline to meet Harry without bias which is why Evangeline knows who the Weasleys are and who Harry Potter is. Evangeline knows that they are her mother's friends even if they didn't visit. Student Harry was her best friend. Dad Harry practically abandoned Hermione. Hermione hates _this_ Harry. He knew that Hermione was in trouble but he never came. It didn't start out this way. Hope that explained things. But without further ado I give thee…**

LHG 9

Harry's p.o.v

The silence of the Burrow washed over me. I'd finally done it, turn the last people who were with me against me. I don't meet any of their eyes as I bend down and pick up my glasses. There was a crossroad at my feet, accept my responsibilities or turn away from them. Do what- Do what exactly? Either way, I went people would still be disappointed, but what did I want? What did Harry, just-Harry want?

My chest tightens. Air becomes harder to pull in. I realized I wasn't breathing. What did 'Just Harry' want? I couldn't breathe. I couldn't talk. I couldn't think. Not giving any indication that there was anything wrong with me I don't look back and apparate away from everything.

What did 'Just Harry' want?

When had anyone asked me that question? When had I stopped being 'Just Harry' and became the Aurors' poster boy? The face of every magazine? The golden standard everyone measured themselves with? When did 'Just Harry' become the Boy-Who-Lived?

There was a pain in my chest that dredged up all the darkness in me. The weight of it pulled me down and the world moved more fluidly as the saline tears made their journey down my cheeks. The darkness threatened to consume me and I was tempted to let it happen but if I did then I would have done what it wanted.

I was tired of playing the marionette for others to puppet with.

My body moves off the steps of Grimmauld and basks in the last rays of warmth the sun offered. My feet took me nowhere until my eyes told my brain to stop. There was a park around me. There were families enjoying the last of the summer and couples spending time together. They were living not just going through the motions.

In the periphery of my eye, there was movement and years of Seeker training had me catching the paper before it could fly away. I search for the owner but there I was the only one not enjoying the park life.

 _Pain is subjective. The past does not define us. Our hurdles should not deter us. Help is here. You just have to reach out._

 _London Mental Health Clinic.*_

 _Dr. Leila McDouglas._

 _XXX-XXX-XXXX_.

My mind froze the raced overtime. I knew I needed help, had seen too many cases of people whose mind were twisted because they had not received the help that they needed in my time as an Auror.

' _It's only a few blocks from Grimmauld_.' A voice tried to convince me. ' _One session and we're done. One session.'_

'One session.' I told myself. I wouldn't need more than that.

The moment I stepped into the lobby the sense of dread was replaced by tranquility. "Good evening sir. We're about to close right now but you're welcome to come back tomorrow-"

"I don't want to be a puppet."

The secretary looked torn between sympathetic and bewildered at me but couldn't get a word out. A woman's voice rang out instead.

"I'll take the patient Ruth." The woman's black eyes meet mine and she extended out her hand. "My name is Dr. Leila McDouglass. Let's get those strings off you okay?"

George's p.o.v

Ginny's screams as soon at the crack of apparition. It shakes me to the core and I catch her before she meets the floor. Mom fell back into a chair. I pet Ginny's hair even as she trashes in my hold but she was my little sister even if she could be a bitch and a very self-centered person. For the second time in his life, Harry had ruined another woman's life. As stupid as it was, Ginny had made her entire life around his and now he was gone. _Again_.

"He left me, mum. He left me. Mum! MUM!"

I held Ginny tighter to telling her with my body what I couldn't with my mouth. Mum wasn't listening to her, too lost in her own shock and disbelief to hear the distress calls of her daughter. Even dad seemed surprised that Harry didn't just rolled over but left instead.

"He abandoned us? He abandoned us again? He's no better than that whore Hermione is. Traitors the both of them." Ron spat out.

"Ronald Weasley I did not raise you like that!"

Ron glared at dad with so much hate behind it I recoiled. "Obviously, you didn't, you weren't here," my eyes widen and Ginny stopped screaming long enough to stare at our brother, "otherwise you wouldn't be surprised at them." Ron turned on his heel and headed for the door. "I'm leaving. Don't wait up." The door closed with a resounding snap after him.

We stared surprised at the spot Ron had previously occupied. For Merlin's sake, had our little brother just said that?

"I-I'll go after him." Bill volunteered.

Dad shook his head. "No, just no. Ronald is a man now, Bill. He either learns to communicate like one or he can act like a petulant boy. But we will not humor him. We have done enough damage to this family as it is."

"Dad. Daddy. You can't- you can't mean that can you? W-what you said to Harry…it's not true is it dad?" Ginny begged our father.

Dad turned back to Ginny who was still in my arms. "I meant every word that I said, Ginevra. If Harry was stupid enough to think that I would change my mind then he has another thing coming."

"But dad! Think about our careers. Think about what this would do to our family. We'll be ruined." Ginny cried and more tears fell down her face, whether at the prospect of losing her status or her popularity, I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer.

"We've been 'ruined' before Ginevra." Dad gave her a hard look. "There are more important things in this family than our social standing. Setting this family straight is the first one."

Mum sparked out of her spunk. She had been one of the more benefitted from out status as war heroes. Even if she didn't mingle with the upper class she still walked down Diagon with more confidence in her strut. Five of her seven children her put an end to the war and her daughter was the girlfriend of the Man-Who-Lived. Life could not much better than that aside from an increase in our vaults. She stood to have the most to lose. "Arthur. We would lose everything we've gained by associating with Harry. Everything that we worked so hard for-"

"You married me in my poverty. Are you turning into a gold digger, Molly?"

"Of course not! I would never care about how much money we have-" Mum tried to vehemently deny it but I knew there was a spark in her eyes now that Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was a success with the masses.

"Then you should be happy that I expelled the blemish from our family. Our family will no longer associate with a man who is known to have sexual escapades just for the hell of it and almost ruined the life of a witch." At mum's look, dad glared at her. "I do not care what you think Molly. Hermione is a respectable girl and even if she wasn't no woman deserves to be treated that way. What does it say about us if we support a man who turned his back on a woman that needed him?"

Mum blew her top. "He protected all of Great Britain! When we needed him Harry was there for us and you've turned him away!"

"Then tell me why he could save an entire country who had turned his back on him but not the only person that hadn't!"

"My career. No one will take me seriously if I couldn't even keep one man."

Bill's hands clenched and I shoot him a look before he can do something stupid. "Then I suppose you can finally put those rumors that you used Harry's fame to get your spot with the Harpies. You're an amazing player Ginny you don't need a man to prove it. You just need to stop putting others down."

"Hermione deserves what she's getting."

"Perhaps. But you're taking out your jealousy on her because she's taking your 'spot.'" Bill growled. "You wanted to be Mrs. Harry Potter, have all the fame and wealth that came with the name. To be the only woman that was associated with the name but now Hermione is back and you're afraid that she'll take you place. The problem is she just wants to move on with her life but we keep relieving her worst memories. Evangeline died. Do you even care about the child that never got to meet her father because her body was too fragile for St. Mungo's to care for? Because that's why Hermione came back because her daughter deserves her father. But thanks to you, their lives have just descended into another type of hell. I hope you're happy with yourselves."

I watch Bill storm out of the house letting the door slam shut behind him. Ginny's tears weren't as desperate now so I let the arms fall from her even as she burrows deeper into me.

"This family will not contact Harry Potter anymore. George, I cannot tell you nor your brothers what to do but know that you will lose the protection of House Weasley if you do. He may be a partner in your shop but any more than that and I will not hesitate to cut you off. Share that with your brothers."

"Yes, Father."

I move Ginny off my lap and bow to my head of the family. "I will see you later Father." I also bow my head to mum but hightail out as soon as I can.

When I apparated in front of my house Angelina was waiting for me in the sitting room. "What took you so long?" She asked.

I give her the rundown version of tonight's event. "Dad made Harry persona non grata for House Weasley. He refused to acknowledge Evangeline as his heir and simply walked out of the Burrow. Ginny went into hysterics and she and mum tried to make dad reconsider but dad isn't budging. Anyone from the family that makes contact with Harry will lose the House protection."

Angelina's hand went to her mouth. "You're not serious. He's a heavy investor in the shop. You can't simply cut him off like that without serious repercussions both economically and publicly. He's still the Man-Who-Conquered."

I shrug my coat off and sit on the couch. Angelina sat with me and held my hand as the night crashed on me. She held me up after Fred's death and vowed to be there for all time in our wedding vows. I promised to move the earth and the skies for my wife.

"He knows that. Anything not related to work or such is prohibited. I'm supposed to tell Bill and the others but Merlin. This night really went to hell didn't it." I press my lips to Angelina's breastbone and put my head on the crook of her neck.

"Evangeline had an episode in front of us, George. That was the first sign that it had all gone to hell. The question is what will happen now?"

Bill's p.o.v

Fleur threw the door open and dragged me inside the house. I was pushed into the couch and she vanished my cloak before pressing a cup of tea into my hands and giving me a hard glare. "Talk."

When you're Veela wife ordered you to jump you said how high. "Harry's fucked. Dad gave him to option between Evangeline and the family or his pride. The bastard walked."

Not gasping like other women would have done, Fleur was built of sterner stuff than that. Fleur's posture took on the haughty look it possessed when she was a champion in the Tournament multiplied by ten. "How did the rest of the Weasleys react."

I cringe at the memory of Ron's reaction and Ginny's wails. "Not good."

"I told you, didn't I?" Fleur's eyes burned brightly as they pinned me to my seat. "I told you years ago that something was wrong. But you didn't listen and we almost found out too late."

I look down in shame. My wife had been telling me for months that something was wrong with Hermione and I didn't listen. It had led to arguments that didn't leave until I acquiesced. "I'm sorry Fleur."

She kissed me in forgiveness and settled next to me. "It is in the past but next time listen to me like I listen to you."

"I promise to forever take your words into consideration."

"That's all I can ask. What do you think is going to happen next?" She asked me.

I sigh and gulp down the energizing drink. "I don't know but Evangeline deserves to know her father."

"We cannot force Hermione." It was a couple of minutes of silence between us.

Fleur breaks the silence. "Hermione needs help. She has not dealt with her problems." She states.

"I know."

"How do we get her that help?"

"That I don't know."

Ron's p.o.v

I slam the cup down and signal the bartender for another one. The man filled it up again and I throw money on the bar to keep the drinks going. It was a constant stream of alcohol that went down my throat, even to make me ignore the women that threw themselves at me but not the sense of betrayal that was rooted in my chest.

"Fuck 'like my sister' you traitorous bastard. You were shagging her behind my back the whole time and then had the effing balls to lie to my face."

A woman slid into the seat next to mine and pushes a drink in my direction. "Not interested." I throw to the bitch. She would end up betraying me and using me to get to Harry's pale arse.

The woman pushed the cup more insistently at me and smiles. "I insist. From a famous figure to another."

Rolling my eyes, I down the shot and turn to the woman. "So, Mr. Weasley why don't I help you unload some of the stuff off your chest?" The woman's body was hidden in the shadows like everyone else was, it being one of the seedier bars in town. It was muggle but wizards popped in every now and then.

I nod at the woman and open my mouth to talk. I attribute the music to the scratching sound behind her.

Luna's p.o.v

It almost hurts to see how much love Keelan's eyes held for Hermione. The tall African man was infatuated with the brunette but he knew she wasn't ready for anything more than friendship between the two. The way his calloused hand traced her cheek comfortingly touched something in my heart and I almost melted at the sight. Neville loved me but Keelan looked at Hermione like she was a glass doll for him to care for.

He placed a chaste kiss on Hermione's cheek and went to the other room to bring Evangeline in. She was the only one capable of bring Hermione back to her senses. Keelan was a man I trusted with our lives, having had questioned him under full truth serum. Perhaps it had been an overkill but when he had gotten so close to Hermione it was a necessity. There wasn't a risk we wouldn't neutralize for the Granger girls.

Keelan came back with Eva in his arms and I pull back the covers so that he can place her next to her mother where they would wake up next to each other's presence.

"Thank you, Keelan, for everything."

His voice came out deep with a velvet undertone. "You have nothing to be grateful for Luna. But I will start charging the next person to say those words to me."

I let a smile bloom in my face and shake my head in suppressed laughter. "You're too good for us."

"No, that's Evangeline. She's too good for everyone. Did Hermione show you the pictures of the last party they went to?"

Keelan rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a photograph that he expanded and handed to me. Hermione was seated on the grass in a deep blue dress that was spread around her. Evangeline was sitting in her mother's lap with her own dress looking adoringly at her mother. The reel kept playing and the Granger girls turned to look at the camera and smiled. They looked like royalty with Hermione's corset and jewels dripping from her neck, ears and even her hair which was pinned back by it. Evangeline was pressed close to her mother and cutely covered her mother's hands in front of her with her own. They truly looked like members of a royal family.

"This is beautiful."

"Isn't it?" Keelan agreed. "If I didn't know better I'd said they were royalty of some country or another. They'll release the picture as the next cover of the Charms Journal. It'll feature Hermione and her accomplishment so far."

"I want a copy." Was all I could say. Hermione looked so healthy, so happy. I wanted to bring that feeling back to her, to finally put everything behinds us and help her get better again. "I want to give her back that happiness."

The Hermione in the picture was so full of happiness and it showed. But it wasn't real and it took so long – too long to put that fake smile on her face. I can still see the tiredness in her eyes and the despair that never truly left her. "How do we do it? How do we bring that happiness back?" I ask Keelan.

Keelan sat on the bed and sighed. "We can't. She has to want it herself."

"We're taking her to a therapist if we have to drag her ourselves." I look at Neville and he pressed a kiss to my temple.

"It won't work if we force her. Trust me it'll just make things worse."

"Then what do we do?"

"What can Evangeline do is the better question. If Hermione pulled herself together for her daughter, then it'll be because of Evangeline that she will glue herself up."

 **I'm planning to make a spin-off! "The Fall and Rise of the Brightest Witch" will contain the Granger girls' adventures around the globe. From Hermione's arrival in Australia, to her and Evangeline's move to Great Britain, the story will cover every dirty detail Hermione won't tell you but very much implies. The happy moments, the sad ones, we'll see the rise of Hermione Granger, Brightest Witch of the Century. Coming soon to a computer near you!**

 **(Come one I HAD to say that XD)**

 **VioletVolpe**


	10. Chapter 10

**To the Guest reviewers who are general haters and really to everyone who hates this story. No one is forcing you to read LHG. If you do not like it, any aspect of it, then just click the back button. I understand your frustration, they're some stories I hate too, but trying to shot me down is not going to work. I will keep writing. If you don't like it then that is your problem, not mine. I generally don't mind the hate nor the flames but if you find it necessary to spam my email with 'reviews' on how much you hate my story then I will take action. To all my other reviewers, I'm sorry I took you from the story and thank you for your support and/or criticism. Because hating is not criticism, it's just ppl forcing their opinion down other people's throat and being assholes.**

 **Sincerely, VioletV**

 **The girl-who'll-keep-writing**

* * *

Let Her Go 10

Hermione's p.o.v

I burrow deeper into my blanket but the weight on top of me wouldn't let me raise it. Something pressed hard against me preventing me from moving. Frowning I push the thing awake and hear a loud thud. I'm up and pointing my wand at the offending thing.

"Who's there!"

A groan came from somewhere beneath me. "Damn it, Hermione. If you didn't want to cuddle you should've just said so, not fucking pushed me off the bed!"

It took me a couple of seconds to place the voice and to realize that my wand was actually a finger. "Luna?"

"No, the Lochness monster." The snide voice replied.

"Keep it down you two. Some people are trying to sleep here."

I turn my body to the right. "Keelan?"

A huge arm grabbed me and pulled me back to bed. "Go back to sleep Hermione."

A sleepy hand threw a blanket on my face. "Thank you, Keelan."

"Neville?"

"Go to sleep Hermione!" All three adult voices say.

"Mama I'm hungry."

Now it was four voices groaning. I didn't know how badly I wanted to go back to sleep until that option wasn't available anymore.

"Topsy!" Neville called out.

Said elf popped into existence. "Yes, Master Neville?"

"Could you feed Evangeline, please? Thank you."

"Of course, Master Neville. Come along little Miss, Topsy be taking good care of you." Evangeline went with Topsy and all was quiet in the room again.

The four of us remained on the bed like that. It was Luna, me, Keelan, and Neville. We were all awake now so there was no use to go back to sleep.

"Hermione last night-"

Scratch the previous sentence. "Neville, I love you but I start teaching in two weeks and I would appreciate getting all the sleep I can now." I nestled back into the comforter and ignore the three breathing bodies with me.

"Get up Granger. We're doing this now."

Not bothering to leave my hidey hole I reply, "not bloody likely Lovegood."

"You're acting like a child."

"Is that a crime now?"

A hand throws the covers off my head. "Think of the example you're giving your daughter." Luna hissed.

"She's not here," I reply smugly. "I have no need to be the better person."

"Hermione…" She warned.

"That was almost terrifying Luna. Please, try again."

"Does that mean that you'll wallow around all day because your ex-best friend is a waste of space?"

I sit up and glare at Keelan. "He fucking abandoned me the one time I needed his help. All those years I spent consumed by guilt and suffering for nothing. Excuse me if I'm not up to being all cheery and bushy-tailed today."

Keelan sat up as well. "You're not the only one that's hurting Hermione. Harry Potter deserves to know his daughter."

"I will not let that bastard take my daughter away from me!"

"Because that is so much different than you taking her away from him."

"You know my story, you know what situation I was in-"

Keelan cut me off. "That is no excuse Hermione and you know it. He should have had the chance of participating in his daughter's life - even with the off chance that you would lose her. It was his right as the father."

Not even looking at him I leave the bed. "I'm done. It's too early for me to be doing this."

But Keelan grabbed my arm. "You know I'm telling the truth. You were in the wrong. You took away the only family that boy had and hid it from him. Admit Hermione you committed a mistake, you both did. That neither Luna or Neville say otherwise speak volumes of its own."

I look at my siblings and hiss. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"We are Hermione but keeping all this resentment inside you doesn't help you!" Luna said.

"Evangeline deserves to know her father as her father. Is that not what you said? That you wouldn't cloud Eva's eyes with your prejudices?" Neville added.

"You're asking me to allow my daughter near a man that could care less about her well-being." I exploded.

"What we're asking you is to let Evangeline make up her own mind and to get help."

"I don't need help," I answered rapidly. "I am fine."

Neville looked away from me. "Hermione, you still flinch at loud noises and your first response to crowds is firing your wand. You need help. Evangeline deserves better and you know it. You deserve better."

"That's too bad. This is the best that you're going to get." I get out of Keelan's grasp and lock myself in the bathroom. I was very good at avoiding things I didn't want to deal with.

When I came out of my shower refreshed and ready to face the music but they weren't there. Keelan must have gone to his room and Luna and Neville were most likely checking on the House Elves. I would be suspicious at their avoidance of me but last night's events turned all our emotions high.

I drop into a chair and let my head fall to my knees. I did not need help. All the symptoms they described was anyone's natural instincts after muddling through a war. If they increased it was because of those damned German blood purists. If the bastards hadn't tried to attack us…

Soft muted footsteps walked towards me and I felt tiny hands grabbing my face. "Are you okay Mama?"

I look into the sad eyes of my baby. "Oh darling, Mama's fine she's just a bit tired from last night."

A small hand landed on my shoulder. "I'm sorry Mama. I didn't mean to ruin your night! But she was saying so many bad things about you and I couldn't let her! I'm so sorry I lost control Mama."

Wrapping my arms around the love of my life I hold her tightly. "Shush baby. There's nothing for you to apologize for. You were trying to protect me just like I would have done if anyone said anything about you. I forgive you Sunshine."

Tears landed on my shoulder and I felt like the biggest failure on Earth. I could solve the world's problem but I made my daughter cry. Nononono. "Evangeline would you like to…meet your father? I mean he can be an asshole sometimes and very self-centered but I'm sure that he'll treat you right and give you anything you want and he'll love you and take care of you and of course I'll visit you if you want still want me."

Evangeline burst into even worse tears. "You want me to go away! I'm sorry Mama!"

My arms become tighter around her lithe body. "No, no, no darling. Mama loves you. But Harry, he would make you happier. I know he can."

"I wanna stay with you, Mama. Me wants you to get better and be my Mama again."

"W-what?"

"Evangeline wants the Mama that used to laugh and be bossy. Evangeline wants the old Hermione back."

That was a slap to the face. So much innocence behind that one sentence that cut straight to my heart. The pain that Evangeline caused me was enough to stop any rational thinking on my part.

"E-Evangeline I-I–"

A shout comes from downstairs. "HERMIONE GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

I unfreeze and unwind my arms from Evangeline. "I-I'll be back. B-but we're going to talk about this when I get back Evangeline!"

I race downstairs where Neville's shout had come from and look at the three people around the table in the dining room. "What happened?"

Luna silently pointed at the table and the paper that was on it.

* * *

The Truth Behind Hermione Granger So-Called Golden Girl

By: Rita Skeeter

As many of my dear readers now, last week Hermione Granger, self-proclaimed Brightest Witch of the Century, returned to Great Britain a week ago. But she didn't come alone, she brought her daughter with her, Evangeline Granger, a daughter born out of wedlock.

Many reporters speculated on the parentage of the girl when Hermione Granger was first spotted in our illustrious country but they were threatened into not revealing much information by Miss Granger herself. And now dear readers, I can tell you why. Not only was Evangeline Granger born out of wedlock, she is the result of a licentious affair between her mother and Harry Potter, the Man-Who-Won. Despite having denied the existence of a relationship between both since the duo's Fourth Year, this reporter wonders if she hadn't instead seen the beginning of the shameful relation.

Whether hiding behind shadows and partners, this reporter wonders how such a 'relationship' got started but thankfully for us all a close confidante of both parties was capable of answering those questions. Mr. Ronald Weasley himself had this to say about the salacious relationship between both war heroes:

"Harry *hick* always had something with Hermione going on. They were always together *hick* I wouldn't be surprised if they started f***ing before Fourth Year. Hermy knew that I fancied her in our Sixth Year, she must have gotten a sick kick of trying to chase after me while she and Harry went behind Ginny and my back. I'm surprised she didn't end up pregnant earlier. But you want to know the really fucked up thing? She went to the Final Battle with her pregnant self. That's why her kid is so f***ed up."

When questioned about the nature of the child's problem this reporter was surprised to learn that she suffers from seizures thanks to the many crucitacius she was exposed to as a child in her mother's womb. This reporter has to wonder at the sanity of a woman heading into war while pregnant and then refusing that same child treatment for the injuries that her mother herself caused. Are these the actions of a woman we want teaching our youth? A woman that without remorse has been known to terrorize her classmates and defy authority? This reporter call for an investigation into the so-called Golden Girl and the removal of her custody of that poor bastard child.

* * *

Lady Longbottom, Neville, and Luna were talking over each other on what to do. This was a damning piece that Rita had written about me but I couldn't find it in myself to care.

'I knew coming back to England was a mistake. I knew it. I should have gone back to Australia and never set foot in this forsaken country again.' But it was too late, the damage had been done, all I could do was deal with the fallout.

I put the paper back on the table. "I'm going out."

That sentence stopped the three bickering people. "We'll come with you."

I shook my head. "I can do this by myself."

"Last time you said that you had an anxiety attack."

I glare at Luna. "Last time I did this I wasn't prepared. Now if you'll excuse me, don't follow me."

I was ready for the day already so there was no need for me to delay my departure. "Tell Evangeline to have her things ready. She might have to spend the next few weeks with her grandparents."

Neville took particular offense to that. "Are you telling us that we can't protect our goddaughter?"

I look them all in the eye. "I'm telling you that I want my daughter to be safe."

I walked into the foyer and grabbed some Floo powder. "Leaky Cauldron."

The green flames engulfed me as I stepped into them. I wasn't afraid, the only thing in me right now was anger. I was done playing games with Skeeter.

When I stepped out of the Floo the entire pub looked at me but my eyes weren't focused on them but on the vile blonde woman at the bar. 'Would you look at that, I didn't even have to look for the bitch.'

I slid onto the bar stool next to her. "Hello, Skeeter." Before she could run away I stun her and order a drink. "Why the hurry Rita? I just wanted to talk. Nice article by the way. Very well written."

The Cauldron's patrons were outright staring at us now. I was sitting calmly and not spitting fire like many had thought I would do. Why spit fire when you can let them slowly roast with each carefully aimed barb?

"I do have a question, though. How did you get Ron to speak? Actually, don't answer that. I already know." Rita remained frozen in her place and couldn't have moved if she wanted to. "You drugged him with Verisatium while he was out drinking his problems away am I right?" The pale sheen her skin took told me all.

"I don't doubt that he said all those hurtful things. Ronald has always been the jealous type and would have been so hurt that I slept with Harry and not him. Too bad for him that ship went and sailed long, long ago. You can quote me on that. But let's not talk about mine and Ronald's non-existing relationship. It's irrelevant to why I came here today. Remember how I warned you to not mess with me? You really should have listened."

I stand up from my seat and cancel the stunning hex. "People that believe the trash that you spew Rita are the pathetic ones that let this country go to hell. You think that one measly article is going to hurt me?" I sneer. "Obviously, you don't read foreign newspapers. They've all tried what you've done, except they actually knew what they were doing. You, not so much."

Rita exploded in all her hideousness. "My journalism is without compare Granger. You think that your little fame will protect you? You're nothing but trash in this country and I will do everything in my power to make sure everyone knows it."

I look at her unimpressed. "You're assuming that I give a shit about what simpletons like you think. Write what you want. You won't be doing it for long."

I sweep out of the pub and into the Alley. My head was high even as people whispered behind my back and glared at me. I was done playing the nice guy. If Britain wanted me to burn then I would burn them first.

My feet took me to the Daily Prophet's office and placing down a parchment on the secretary's desk. "I'd like to speak with your best reporter please."

"Miss Skeeter isn't here right now Miss." The girl looked up and glared. "She's covering real news."

I laugh at the girl. "I said your best reported not the head of the gossip section."

The girl's glare became even harder. "Miss Skeeter is our best reporter and even if she wasn't none of our reporters would talk with a whore like you."

"That insult almost hurt little girl. Care to try again?" I keep going as if she never said anything. "Never mind. I should have known better than to expect professionalism from a news rag like the Prophet. I'll be on my way."

I left as I had come, instead choosing to go to the same café Draco had taken me to and pen a letter. I had confronted Skeeter and had the evidence to bring down the Prophet. All that was left was getting a reporter to get the story out. They shouldn't have fucked with me. I had years of evidence against them. It was all a matter of putting it to use.

After I sent the letter via Floo, I needed only waited a few minutes for my reporter to come.

He extended his hand to me. "Good morning Mistress Granger. It's an honor to meet you. You said you had a story for me?"

I smile. "I have several. Tell me, Mr. Wallace, have you heard the phrase fight fire with fire?"

 **You know guys, I think I'm onto something when I write newspaper articles and Rita is so much fun to write! All that anger that she has against Hermione. The spin-off for this story has been pushed to the back burner since midterm evaluations have started to come out in my school and school comes first. I'll work on is as I can but I'll be focusing more on the main story.** **Don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

LHG 11

Hermione's p.o.v

I shook Mr. Wallace's hand and signal for him to sit down with me. The man didn't appear surprised at the question.

"Am I right to assume that you're referring to the, excuse my French, pile of shite that harpy Skeeter wrote?"

I flag down a waitress and motion for her to refill my cup and make a new one for my companion. "Bad blood between you and Miss Skeeter, Mister Wallace?"

The man scoffed. "Is that not why you requested me, Mistress Granger. Besides is there anyone in this country that doesn't have a problem with that woman? And please, call me Barclay, or Clay for short."

I smile behind my cuppa. I liked this guy. "You must call me Hermione then. I'm only Mistress when I need to swing my Masteries around. Are you from Scotland by any chance?"

Clay shook his head. "My ma is from the highlands but my dad and I are Englishmen born and raised. But this is not why we're here for."

"No, it's not." I set my cup down. "I called you here because your reputation as a reputable journalist is known through mainland Europe even if the Brits refuse to do so."

Hazel eyes narrowed and his body became more closed off. "What do you need from me Hermione? Brightest Witch of the Century or not I will not lie for you."

I stopped myself from rolling my eyes. "I want a reporter, not a liar Barclay. I've come to realize that my keeping information about my daughter close to heart has caused more harm than good. I would like to set the record straight and encourage you to verify the information that I'm willing to give you. Who knows? You might even uncover some stories on your own."

The promise of more stories enticed the man just like I thought it would. "What kind of stories are we talking about Hermione?"

Good. I had him interested. "Two things first Clay. One, I would like to read any parts you print about my daughter. She is a minor an incapable of protecting herself. I want to minimize any risks she might encounter."

Barclay thought on it. Exclusive information or possible censorship. He agreed. "Very well. But I'll only send you the bare details and not the story itself."

I give the Scottish man another once over. He was smart to try to negotiate with me…and confident. "As long as it's not damaging to my daughter. I _will_ sue if you attack her."

"Agreed. What is the second condition?"

"It's more of a necessity than a condition. You see, I can only give you so much without appearing to be stopping at the Prophet's level. Doing so would only make things worse and damage my reputation. Make of my story what you will but the research will lay on you."

"We have a deal then Mistress Granger. So, about that story?"

I smile at the man. "I'm sure you remember the year before the battle of Hogwarts. Misters Potter, Weasley, and I were on a hunt…"

~Page Break~

I leave Barclay behind and go out into the main ally again. I had fed him just enough information for him to print in the next edition of the Charms Journal, a publication that sent out biannual Journals on compilations of new creations or adjustment in the Charms field. The editor-in-chief had expressed his interest in having Evangeline and I star in the cover of the next Journal coming out by the end of next week.

Barclay also had enough for him to go out and get the rest of the international newspapers interested in the same research venue. One Hermione Granger.

By the time I had to leave for Hogwarts, wrenches would have been thrown into Rita's machinations. I barely had to lift a finger to ruin her. International news reporters would do that for me.

My feet carried me down the familiar path to Flourish and Blotts. It had been ages since I visited the place where I began my magical excursion and would be a good way to find a good book and unwind before anything else went wrong in my life.

"Mistress Granger. Overlord Ragnarok would like to speak with you."

Letting my foot drop from its walking motion I look at the goblin warrior that stood to my left. "Do you know why Overlord Ragnarok wants to see me?"

The goblin shook his head. "I am just the messenger Mistress Granger."

Suppressing a sigh, I say, "tell the Overlord that I need to make a quick stop to the bookstore but that I'll soon be there."

The goblin nodded and went back to its post at the bank. I had to jinx myself, didn't I?

Doing as I promised I walk into Flourish and Blotts and grab the most recent British law books on sentient beings I could find. I had a feeling it would be my table topic with the bank president-slash-Overlord.

I didn't dawdle in the bookstore. The faster I dealt with the goblins, the quicker I could deal with the rest of my preparations to go to Hogwarts.

I stood in front of a bank teller at Gringotts a few minutes later and waited to be taken to the chamber where I would meet the Overlord. A familiar voice behind me made me turn around.

"Hermione?"

"Bill, hello." I greet him. "Working today?"

Bill grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the teller. "No offense but why are you here Hermione?"

"Overlord Ragnarok wants to meet me."

"You don't know."

I raise my eyebrow. "Know what?"

"Harry walked out on the family yesterday. Dad gave Harry and ultimatum. Recognize Evangeline as his daughter or become persona non grata with House Weasley."

I grip Bill's arm so my legs wouldn't give out on me. "Harry left the Weasleys?"

"Yes."

Oh, God. _What had I done_? "I-I need to take a seat."

"Hermione this is _not_ your fault. He's the one who decided he couldn't give a shite about his own flesh and blood."

I stare at Bill. "The Weasleys are the only family that Harry had left. Don't you understand Bill? I took away the last family that he had. The Weasleys are all that Harry's had since he entered the magical world and now I've taken it all away."

"Hermione no. You didn't hold dad at wand point and force him to force Harry's hand. It's _not_ your fault."

"I knew coming to Britain was a mistake." I was rambling now. "I should've gone back to Australia and just spent the rest of my life there."

"Hermione please! It's not-"

"Curse breaker Weasley. Mistress Granger. Overlord Ragnarok is ready to see you Mistress Granger."

The goblin's voice shook me out of my funk. I had too much shite to deal with before I could have a mental breakdown. "I'll see you later Bill."

Bill didn't say anything, just stood there stiffly. I nodded to the goblin and signal for him to take the lead. "Lead the way Teller Silverclaw."

The goblin pretended he hadn't witnessed my distress and completed his duty as a pseudo tour guide through the halls of the bank. I was grateful for the silence and used it to pull myself back together. No longer would I let my emotions run rampant in public. Twice it had already happened. I would not be adding a third time.

When the goblin stopped, so did I. I thanked the teller and entered the room I had been taken to. I bowed to the bank president. "Overlord Ragnarok. Did you miss my presence that much that you decided to call me back so soon?"

The goblin offered a tight stretch of his lips, a smile for goblins as I had come to learn, and motioned for me to take a seat. "Have you made any progress with our last discussion Mistress Granger?"

I stare at the goblin. "You brought the topic up a couple of days ago Overlord. I've had prior engagements to attend to."

"Ah yes. The business with your daughter and Mister Harry James Potter."

"Yes." A simple answer that they couldn't twist against me.

"And now this business with the Prophet."

"Whether my relationship with the Prophet is in good standing or not isn't relevant to us Overlord, so please tell me what this is all about."

"Gringotts has received an owl from Lord Potter." I sit up straighter at that. It was bank policy to not disclose account information to third parties unless there was a breach in the bank's or Ministry law.

"Has something happened that makes you share this information with me Overlord Ragnarok?" I was on guard. There was nothing good coming if bank information was being disclosed.

"Lord Potter has effectively named Miss Evangeline Granger as his heir and you Mistress Granger, as Regent of House Potter in case of his untimely death."

I let out a long list of expletives. _This_ was the last nail on the coffin. I was going to kill that boy. There was no way I could get out of this godforsaken situation without it becoming messier than it was.

I'm tempted to let my head meet the table but I had already lost my cool a few seconds ago and I had to put myself together again. "Where do I have to sign."

Ragnarok pressed something in his desk and I assumed that another goblin was searching for the required paperwork. "I had assumed that you wouldn't refuse Lord Potter's claims."

I give him a wary smile. "I might hate Harry but I will try to ensure my daughter's future as best as I can. Her being the heir apparent of House Potter only reinforces that."

"A most profitable choice." The goblin agreed.

The door to the office opened and another male goblin made his way to the desk and laid a package of papers in front of me.

Ragnarok explains, "Miss Evangeline's appointment as heir apparent is left to the discretion of the Head of House and family magic. The position of Regent, however, comes with paperwork to bind the Regent into representing the House values while acting and ensuring the best interest of the charges."

Regent. Harry fucking Potter was making me Regent of his House. And damn it if it wasn't fucking with my thoughts and emotions. I just wanted to go back to bed and pretend today never happened.

I grab the blood quill that had been left oh so conveniently in front of me. "Public opinion be damned, I'm giving my daughter the future she deserves. Where do I sign Ragnarok?"

Claws fleeted over the stack of papers and stopped every now and then to point at the places in need of signatures while rattling off the basics of what I was putting my blood on.

When the last letter had been signed I silently look at Ragnarok to see if there were any other pressing issues that I needed to address. "Any other changes?"

"No Mistress Granger. Your accounts manager hasn't encountered any anomalies though he will probably conduct a full audit to learn the extent of your wealth in case you do become regent to House Potter. You will want to keep your finances separate from that of House Potter."

I nodded and stood up from my seat. "If that's all, have a good day Overlord Ragnarok. May your coffers grow full."

"And may your enemies fall swiftly on your blades Mistress Granger."

Oh, they wouldn't fall at my blade but they would at my wand.

I'm escorted back into the bank's main chamber and I'm forced to ponder about every new wrench that was thrown in my way since I arrived in England. Bad public opinion, hostile relations with the Weasleys, Evangeline's relapse, and now being Regent to fucking House Potter if Harry dies. That was all I needed, to inherint control over a Noble House if their Head was a suicidal man.

Fuck. _Harry Potter could be suicidal! That's why he named me Regent and passed off his wealth to Evangeline! Fuuuuck!_

My hands flew to my purse and I took my portable Floo out. Pushing my magic into the runes I think about Luna's magic signature. "Luna Lovegood."

The compact opened and the green flames of the Floo network appeared on the top half of it. Luna's face appeared seconds later. "Hermione? How?"

"I had the students design my Floo as a compact for me to talk on the move." I wave off the rest of her questions. "But never mind that. I need you to get Evangeline ready to go out."

"What happened?" She asked.

"We're going to see her father."

Floo Luna gasped in surprise. "Wait, what?"

"Harry fucking Potter just named Evangeline his heir and me his Regent in case of 'untimely death'. I need to make sure that untimely doesn't mean right now."

"You think he might be suicidal?"

"Don't know but I'm not taking chances. Seeing his daughter should push him out of his funk, however."

Luna then pointed out the obvious. "You still haven't forgiven him, Hermione."

"And I probably never will. But Evangeline would never forgive me if I never let her meet her father either."

"Hermione please."

"He abandoned me, Luna," I say flatly, "after years by his side he abandoned me. I'm only letting him see Evangeline because she would regret it. I will deal with Harry later, I have more pressing issues now." I looked around me and notice I can hear the bustle of the bank's main floor more consistently. "I have to go. Please have Evangeline ready."

I closed the compact before Luna could say anything else. My guide took me to the main chamber entrance and I picked my own way out to the designated Floo sites. Then it was only a matter of putting the compact on the floor and imagining myself in the Floo on Longbottom Manor.

Green flames encased me and I was back at the Longbottom's again. I call an elf to my side.

"Loly could you come here please?"

The distinctive sound of an elf apparating boomed next to me. "Miss Grangy bes calling Loly?"

I nod at the elf. "Yes, Loly. Do you know if Evangeline is ready to go? I'm afraid they are more things for me to do before I call it a day."

"But Miss Grangy hasn't eaten food today!" The elf sounded appalled at the thought of someone skipping a meal. It warmed my heart to have someone that cared that deeply about me.

"Thank you for your concern Loly but I ate while outside. Now could you please fetch my daughter?"

The elf, now nullified, followed orders. "Loly bes fetching little Miss Eva right now Miss Grangy."

The tiny elf left and I am left with my thoughts again. There were still many things I didn't want to think about, most of all Harry's betrayal, but Harry Potter was a recurring person in my mind.

Keelan's looming frame was the first thing I felt when he entered the room. "Care to share your plans with the rest of the class Mistress Granger?"

"Not particularly, no," I say dismissively.

"I'm on your side, Hermione."

Keelan was standing next to me then cradling my face in his soft hands. I struggle to keep the tears in but look at him. "He's betrayed me Keelan. After all those years…"

"Oh Hermione." He wrapped his arms around me and it was the most comforting touch I had felt in years. "I don't want you to forgive him for his benefit. I want you to do it for yourself. You keep all this resentment inside and it's killing you."

"I know. But I just can't let it go."

"We're here to help you. Let us."

I took a deep breath. "He named me his Regent. _He named me his Regent Keelan._ "

The full weight of the word fell on me. Being Regent to a House was more than just managing affairs until an heir came of Age. It was putting your family in the hands of another but even more than that it meant placing you _House_ in someone else's hands. Or in my case giving me the power to truly ruin Great Britain as I wanted.

The Potter holdings were not as numerous as other Ancient and Noble Houses but the prestige that House Potter had gained in the past two decades was undeniable… And Harry Potter was passing it all to me.

"I think he might be suicidal." _I don't want him to be suicidal. I don't want to deal with his death._

"So you're taking Evangeline to him in hopes of what? Getting her to ask her father not to kill himself? You're not that naïve Hermione."

"It worked for me. Why wouldn't it work for him?" I asked the empty room. "We slept together for a reason Keelan. Warming each other on a cold night wasn't the only one."

Keelan doesn't say anything and neither did I. We stayed in each other's arms and reluctantly I let him go to wave Evangeline in when she steps into the threshold.

"Hello, Sunshine."

Her little legs carried her to me and I pick her up from the floor. "Hi, mama. You're not mad at me, are you? I'm really sorry for last night."

I kissed her dark mop of hair. "It wasn't your fault sunshine. I should have known better than to leave you alone. But that isn't why I called you here right now."

"Yes, mama?" Trusting brown and green eyes meet me and pain resonates through my chest at the sight of the lone green eye.

"We're going to visit your father."

She stiffened in my arms and burrowed her hair tighter into my neck. "NO! I don't want anything to do with that family!"

"It is not the Weasleys Evangeline." I try to placate her.

"NO!"

"Evangeline please-"

"They called you bad names and made you feel bad and he did nothing. I don't want to meet him."

The part of me that would have jumped to Harry's defense stayed quiet and it hurt more than anything that my instinctive need to defend him was gone, my trust shattered to such a degree.

"This isn't up for discussion Evangeline. Your father- _Harry_ needs us and we're going to be better than him and go to him."

Evangeline tried to trash in my arms but she had been conditioned to not disrespect a person in such a way, her response was muted and easily countered.

Keelan placed his hand on Evangeline and she settled down some more. "Do you know where you're going?"

I nod. "He's left the Weasleys and I can still remember Grimmauld place so I assume he went there. If he's not I'm sending a Patronus after him."

I shook my head when Keelan tries to hint at his presence in our little reunion. I was going to do this alone. I stepped back into the Floo. "I'll see you later Keelan. Thank you." Grabbing Floo powder from the vase I clearly think about the steps in front of number Thirteen Grimmauld Place and Floo there via the compact.

When I re-opened my eyes I immediately notice everything was the same as it had been six years ago. Houses had been renovated or altered but the street maintained its high-class feel.

Gently I place Evangeline's feet on the ground and grab her hand in my and knock.

The door opened and a pair of emerald green eyes met mine.

"Hello, Harry. Won't you invite us in?"

 **Sorry for the delay. My professors all seemed to have decided that everything should be due this week. Don't forget to keep the comments coming!**

 **Vv**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: The Rise and Fall of the Brightest Witch is out. Go check it out!**

LHG 12

Harry's p.o.v

The doctor seated me in one of her chairs. "Why don't we start with names?"

"I-I'm Harry Potter."

Dr. McDouglas extended her hand and I hesitate to I shake it. "Hello Mr. Potter, my name is Doctor Mackenzie McDouglas. You said that you were a puppet outside, would you like to tell me a bit more about that?"

Instead of letting it all out as verbal vomit I grip the chair's arms and make sure to censure myself. "I- it began seven years ago. I was part of the military. There were battles that I can't tell you about but we won. We won and then everything went wrong."

"What went wrong Harry? Can I call you Harry?"

I nodded at her but my eyes didn't leave the stain on the floor. "I didn't want the fame that came with winning. I always just wanted to be Just Harry. I didn't want to be a war hero! But then we won, everyone was looking up to me and my best friend left me so I just let it happen. I didn't fight back."

The doctor scribbled some things down and clicked the pen. "Why didn't you fight back if that wasn't what you wanted?"

"Because it was the easiest thing to do. I'm a coward," I whispered the last sentence and realized just how true the words were. I was a coward. I had let others fight the war against Voldemort instead of just doing it myself.

A hand on my knee shook me out of my stupor. "You're not a coward Harry." I shake my head but the doctor grabbed my chin and made me look at her. "You're not a coward Harry. The fact that you're here, asking for help shows that you're not a coward."

My gut sunk even lower. People always said great things about me but none of them were ever true.

"The office officially closes in ten minutes Harry so how about this. We make you an appointment for this week and we can talk more then. Go over your situation in more detail so that we can find a way to help you okay? Tonight, go home and try to erase as many ties to your past as you can okay? If it causes you pain then get rid of it. Think of it as a new beginning from now on. Does that sound good?"

I could do that. I could cut my ties to the past. There were some people that I couldn't ignore but I could do that. "Yes."

McDouglas smiled and sat down in front of her computer. "Great. How does eleven on Thursday work for you?"

I nod. She typed away on her computer and I stood up and said my goodbyes to the doctor and her secretary as I walked out. I was going to fix this.

My resolve grew weaker the nearer I got to Grimmauld but there was a stubborn part in me that forced me to keep going. To a least give it a try. That voice sounded suspiciously like Sirius.

I nodded at Kreacher as I enter and summon quill and parchment. For the first time in a while, I sat down and thought about what I wanted and put those thoughts to paper.

'To Head Auror Auburn,

'I'm writing this letter to give you my official letter of resignation from the Auror force. I could go on with a thousand reasons why I'm doing this but I'll just give you one. I won't be the Ministry's poster boy anymore. From my own honest opinion, things that have changed under Shacklebolt but it's not enough and I refuse to head this 'movement'. Let someone else do it for a while. I enjoyed my years under your service but not enough to want to continue.

'Sincerely,

'Harry Potter.'

I seal the letter and hand it to Kreacher. "Kreacher owl this to the DMLE."

Kreacher's old ears touched the ground. "Yes, master Harry."

I stare after the elf as he disappeared from view. I had signed away my childhood dream of catching the bad guys but for the life of me, I couldn't say that I regretted it. If anything, I felt I could take a real breath for the first time in years. I wanted to keep feeling so light.

The chair dragged on the floor as I moved to the next room. I passed many portraits of the Weasleys and myself and I stopped in front of the lone picture of me and Hermione. It was our Fifth year and we were happy.

Fingers grazing against the frame I pulled the picture down and observe the nuisances on the picture. We were young and so bloody happy then. And then everything had gone so wrong.

The paint behind the picture was chipping. I dig my fingers and I peeled away at it. Now that I had seen it I couldn't unsee it. I didn't think about my wand in my holster or home spells that would make the chipped paint disappear.

"Kreacher!"

Kreacher popped into existence beside me. "Yes, Master Harry?"

"Remove all the pictures and paintings from the walls. We're remodeling the house."

Number 12 Grimmauld Place all screamed Man-Who-Conquered and not the Boy-Who-Didn't-Give-A-Shite. That was going to change tonight.

Three more owls left that night. One left for the Burrow, to Ginny and the Weasleys apologizing for my behavior. The other also went to the Ministry to inform the Wizengamot of the change in affairs of House Potter. The last was to Gringotts, naming Evangeline Granger as my Heir and her mother my Regent.

Kreacher and I spent the night remodeling the main entrance of the house. We tore down the expensively navy wallpaper and transfigured the floor about four times before I decided to simply return it back to its original form until I could decide what I was going to do with it. The entrance was in disarray but so was my life and that felt strangely satisfying.

I felt back in control again. It was the early morning after dinner with Hermione and the weight that I had been feeling since I first heard of her arrival was lighter. Seeing her again after so many years in front of Gringotts felt like I could breathe for the first time in years.

"Does master know what he will make the new house like?"

I look at the elderly elf and at the picture of me and Hermione again. "I will make a home Kreacher and not just a house." The grandfather clock chimed and I remembered that I hadn't slept in twenty-four hours. "What time is it Kreacher?"

Kreacher popped all the rubble away from the entrance and started working on making it more presentable. "It is seven in the morning master," he answered.

Seven. Normally I would be getting ready for work at this hour. "Kreacher I'm going to Diagon and see what stores are open. Have breakfast ready by nine, please. I'll try to be back by then."

"Yes, master Harry."

I apparated to Kent, a smaller shopping district in magical Britain and throw on a glamour charm. Deliberately I ignore the minor Gringotts entrance that leads to the main bank preferring to peruse the stores for any that may fit my needs. If I didn't have to step foot in Diagon Alley today then I would be most happy.

For the most part, most stores were closed because of the early hours but then there were the stores that seemed to open before more conventional times. I enter one of them.

"Good morning and welcome to Ilks' Silks. We have everything from silk to wool to decorate your home. How may we help you today sir?"

I approach the counter and smile at the teen heading the table. "I'm decorating my house and I'm in need of…"

"Master Harry is back!"

I hang my coat on the coat rack and let Kreacher take the bags from me. Everything had been shrunk down for better transportation and was ready to be used.

I slide into the table with the food and dig in. "Has anyone owled this morning Kreacher?"

The elf shook his head in the negative. "No master Harry but owl do come with Prophet sir."

With a snap of his fingers, the morning's newspaper appeared in front of me. The piece of toast went down the wrong channel when I saw the front page. In big bold letters, the name of the author couldn't be missed. Rita Skeeter and Hermione Granger in one paper article were not good news and the more I read the story the more my suspicions proved correct. And Ron had gotten involved. Shite.

My heart dropped to my stomach and the thought off food put me off. My hand brushed against the buckets of paint and I blink. I didn't remember getting up from the table and into the main entrance. Still, my hand had a paintbrush in my hand and the walls had been prepped for the cream color.

A knock on the door resonated through the hall and I stop Kreacher from attending to it. I was closer anyways. Ignoring my disheveled appearance, I open the door.

My eyes meet the honey brown that was Hermione's and the paintbrush rushes to meet the floor. My heart also dropped further than my stomach, it dragged on the floor when I saw the miniature head of hair in the same brown as her mother.

There was a polite smile in Hermione's face but her eyes were cold and furious. "Hello, Harry. Won't you invite us in?"

I stepped aside like the entrance was on fire. "Please come in. Can I take your cloaks? Would you like something to drink? I'll have Kreacher fetch us something." I stammer out.

Mini Hermione sniffed and glared as hard she could at me. Her eyes were a condemnation of green and brown, I could see mum glaring at me through her. "This place is a mess mama. I want to go home."

Hermione also looked at the foyer with distaste but refrained from saying anything. Evangeline had that covered.

Evangeline, my daughter. That would never cease to amaze me.

"Please forgive our appearance. I'm in the middle of remodeling."

Hermione stopped her progress into the house and turned to glare at me. Too late I realize that was the wrong thing to say to her.

"It's not what you think!" I say quickly, "I'm just making a break with my fame and-"

There was a sneer on her face and I knew she didn't believe me. "Of course, Harry." Her wand waved around and a clear path for her and Evangeline was made. I gaped at her but she merely raised an eyebrow. "Those drinks?"

I break out of my stupor. "Follow me."

I guide the two females to my living room and take my seat after them. Kreacher popped in with the snacks and thankfully stayed out of sight.

"Not that I'm not thankful or anything but um why are you here?"

"Evangeline, meet your father, Harry Potter. Hopefully, this isn't his normal appearance or our custody case will be the easiest for me to win."

I extend my hand to her. "Hello, Evangeline. My name is Harry and I guess I'm your…dad. Do – would you mind if I called you Eva? Evangeline is a mouthful, right?" I joke.

That only made matters worse. Evangeline's glare intensified. "My name is _Evangeline_ and I like my name. I hate nicknames especially if they come from you. I hate you. You do nothing but make my mum sad and cry. If it weren't for you, we would be happy with Keelan in Zimbabwe."

Evangeline's words were a direct hit to my guilty conscious and the part of me that drowned me every day with the faces of the dead. This-this was pain, knowing that the only remaining good thing that happened in my life hated me with every fiber of her soul.

"Evangeline," her mother warned. There was reprimand in Hermione's tone but she didn't seem to be truly angered with her daughter. "We do not speak to people like that, we respect people even if they don't respect us."

"But mama!"

"Baba would be disappointed in you Evangeline." I took one look at Evangeline's down face and I wanted to comfort her. I may have only met her last night but magic was already calling to magic. But maybe my chance to be a source of comfort for her was gone.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you and your mother Evangeline." My eyes meet Hermione's and I will my sincerity to show through the walls of barriers I had put on. "Your mother is an amazing woman and an even better friend. There are not enough words for me to express my regret on letting her slip through my fingers."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and pushed her bag into Evangeline's hands. "Sunshine could you give your father and I a couple of minutes? I'd like to speak to him in private please."

Little Evangeline huffed. "I'm not leaving you alone with _him_."

She even acted like Hermione. Where I was a copy of my father, Evangeline was a copy of her mother. A smile wanted to bloom in my face. The shade was strong in this one.

Hermione kissed Evangeline's head and pointed towards a chair a bit further away from the main couches. "I'll stay within sight Sunshine. I'll only put a small ward around us to speak privately. They're books in my purse darling."

She was so gentle and caring with our daughter. Strict but loving. Affectionate but not overly so. Everything that I imagined she would be on lonely nights. There was an exchange of words between them but I didn't understand the language that they spoke. Instead, I waited for them to finish and braised myself for Hermione's questioning.

So when Evangeline walked away with a giant book in hand I faced her mother and did my best to be prepared. I observe under lashed as Hermione waves her wand and erects a silencing charm around us. " _Muffiliato_."

"You still use Professor Snape's spells." Because that isn't stupid or anything Potter.

"Yes," was her short reply.

I sigh and lay it all bare for her to see. "Thank you. For letting me see my daughter."

Hermione pinned me with dark eyes. "I could lie and say that it wasn't for you but what good would lying do to you?"

"Then why are you doing it?" I wanted her to stop looking at me like a criminal and to stare up at me with the love and longing that she had when we first saw each other in the steps to Gringotts.

"For myself," Hermione picked up a cuppa and a small surge of hope went through me, "Merlin knows that Evangeline would be upset if she never got to meet her father because he was suicidal and I didn't do anything to stop him from killing himself."

My hopes were dashed and cut even deeper. "I'm not suicidal." I choke out.

"You named my daughter your Heir and me as your regent. The Weasleys have stopped communications with you, you find out that the woman that you slept with once was pregnant, and your daughter is a mess who hates you." Her hand clenched dangerously around the cup she held. "Think me many things Harry Potter but don't think me a fool. I knew you for seven bloody years and have seen and dragged you from your worse. This is a worse as it can get for you. Or can you look me in the eyes and tell me that every time you see Evangeline you don't think of all our dead?"

"I made my peace with the past!"

"Have you really? Then I commend you for it. My ghosts still haunt me. I live with them every single day."

The cup was threatening to break so I relieve it and hold her hands in its stead. "Hermione, I'm _sorry_. I was a shitty friend, I still am but please give me a chance to make things right. I'm trying-"

Angry brown orbs glared at me. "Don't try anything on my behalf Harry James Potter. Don't even do it for yourself but do it for the little girl who wants to know her father, because even if she doesn't show it Evangeline wants to know you and wants to know _why_."

My breath becomes short then. I couldn't speak about it. Not with her, not with anyone. "Hermione–"

"Why did you sleep with me, Harry?" I looked away and I heard the moment she gave up on me. Hermione pulled her hands away and stomped to her daughter and the door. She stopped just outside the threshold. "Sometimes I wonder what I ever saw in you, Harry. As a friend and as a lover. Goodbye Harry." The door slammed behind her and the last pieces that were intact in me shattered.

The room I was in became blurry and my hands clenched under saline drops.

"I love you," I say to the empty house.

 **One word: Finals. They're here and they're coming but guess what? SUMMER! Freedom! and more time to write! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 13 is in the works so expect to see it out soon. Also, LHG spin-off is out so check that out too. Don't forget to review!**

 **VV**

 **P.S: Good luck to all the college student (myself unashamedly included) and congrats to the class of 2017. Your graduation year will never be as cool as us 2K16 ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Let Her Go 13**

Evangeline's p.o.v

One of mama's hands flew to her mouth to cover a sob. Pretty hair was hiding her face but I could still see the tears that were falling. We were still standing outside my "dad's" living room so the tears must be because of him. My face scrunched up and I knew that I liked him even less. Maybe I did hate him. Every time he came up mama became upset.

I grip my book tighter and pull on her hand. "Mama?"

"Too little, too late." Mama's shoulders hunched and the tears came faster. "Too little too bloody late. Come on Evangeline we're done here."

I let mama pull me after her but I can't help the pull on my magic that told me she was upset but it was something else. There was someone else crying for help too.

We sidestep the messes on the floor and mama prepared to apparate us away. Just when I felt mama get ready to make us leave I let go of her hand and watch her disappear on her own. Someone was crying and mama always told me to follow my instincts. Whoever was crying needed my help.

I scramble back into the building and sweep inside as I follow my magic. Standing on tippy toes I look through the keyhole of the room we were in. Harry was sitting on the couch and he was crying. Mama said that it was okay for both boys and girls to cry but Neville and grandpa never cried unless they were really really sad. I crack open the door and enter.

"Why are you crying?" I ask him. He might be a bad man who made mama cry but mama also said to be nice to sad people so I'll be nice for now.

"Evangeline! What are you doing here? Where's your mum?"

His face was still wet and his eyes puffy, like a bunny. "I let go of mama's hand when she apparated. My magic felt sad."

"Your…magic?"

I nod. Happy that he understood. "It told me someone was sad so I stayed. Mama says my magic is sensibleh."

I walk up to Harry and wipe away his tears like mama does to me. "Don't cry. You might be a bad man who makes mama cry but no one should cry. Baba says it makes you ugly."

Harry grabbed my hands and pulled them away from his face. His hands weren't weird but odd like he didn't know what to do with them. "Then Baba is very smart Evangeline. Crying does make you ugly and I'm very sorry for making your mum cry."

"Then why did you do it? Why make mama cry?"

Sadness entered Harry's eyes again and tears pooled in again. "I didn't mean to make her cry. Hermione was my world."

"Then why did you let her go?"

"Because I didn't know what I wanted."

"Why?"

"Because I was an immature git who didn't appreciate the one good thing he had. Because I wanted to "find" myself when that's all that Hermione knew. Harry Potter not the Boy who Lived."

I jump into the seat next to him and hug my knees. "Mama loves Harry Potter. She writes letter to him all the time."

"She does?"

"Mhm. She never mails them but she's always happier when she's done. I read them once."

"What was it about?"

"Me and how I started crawling. It was an old letter. I think I was one when she wrote it but I don't really know I've been walking forever!"

"She wrote letters…" he murmured but I heard him.

"Many letters. Like this much." I show him with my arms how may letter she wrote to him. When he didn't look like he was going to answer I ask him my first question again. "Why are you crying?"

He sighed. "For many reasons. Your mum, you, me. For the time we lost, for everything that I missed-"

I interrupt him. "I'm smart but I'm not that smart. I don't understand, you're going in circles, Harry."

He looked at me. "You're right. I guess what I'm trying to say that I'm crying because we lost so much time and we can never get it back."

It was quiet between us for that moment. Harry didn't say anything, I didn't say anything, but it wasn't weird. It was but not that kind of weird, a good kind of weird. Harry wasn't so sad anymore.

"Do you think you could ever call me dad?"

I scrunch my nose. "No. It's just been me and mama for the ages. I don't think of anyone as a dad."

"Do you hate me, Evangeline?"

I look at my feet. "I-I don't hate you. Life's too short to hate someone," my legs swing above the floor, "I'm sorry I said I did, I was mad."

Harry reached a hand towards me and slowly I grab it. "I'm sorry I left you and your mum alone Evangeline."

My legs stop moving. "Did you do it for a good reason?"

"…no but I'll try my best to redeem myself in your eyes."

I bite my lip. "It's okay. I forgive you."

The Floo vibrated on my wrist and I detached the charm and threw it on the floor. Instantly it roared to life and Uncle Neville stepped out. He sent me a smile. "There you are, Eva. We were worried."

"I was with Harry."

Uncle Nev barely gave Harry a look. "You should know better than to worry your mother like that Evangeline. Come, we're going back home."

Harry stood up. "Neville wait."

"What is it, Potter?"

But Harry wasn't looking at Uncle Nev. He was looking at me. "Do you want to meet again Evangeline? If your mother doesn't mind of course."

I shrug. "I think I'd like that. Goodbye Quase-pa."*

There was a confused look on his face but he smiled anyway. "Bye pomme."

Uncle Nev pulled me into the fire and we reappeared moments later on the Floo in Longbottom manor. I let go of Uncle Nev's hand and rush to mama's side.

"Evangeline!"

"I'm sorry, mama!"

Mama wrapped her arms around me and pulled me in close. "Sunshine don't ever pull away from me again."

"Desculpe mama."

Mama sighed and pulled away from me. "Why did you do it Sunshine?"

I shrug and put my hands on her shoulders. "He was sad, mama."

Mama opened her mouth to say something but then my stomach rumbled. I had skipped lunch! "Loly could you bring Evangeline her snacks please?"

"Loly bes happy too!"

Topsy grabbed my hand and pulled me to a couch where Loly had snacks on. Auntie Luna and Keelan entered the room and went to mama's side.

"Hermione how was he?" Aunt Luna asked.

Mama laughed sadly. "He's remodeling Grimmauld. He says it's not because of Evangeline but…"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't pomme French for apple?"

I nibble my sandwich. Uncle Nev was talking about Quase-pa. "Yes, why?"

Nev looked at mama. "Harry called her an apple?"

The adults looked confused but then Auntie Luna light up like mama did when she made a discovery. "It makes sense. Harry always said that any daughter he had would be the apple of his eye." My chest started feeling warm. I had been so mean to him but he still liked me. I always wanted a father who loved me but I never told mama. She would feel bad when I did.

"And quase-pa? That's what she called him." Silly Uncle Nev. It was simple.

"Quase sounds like quasi and pa is another word for dad or father so…almost dad?" Mama is so smart! The smartest mama in the world! "Evangeline has always been very compassionate. God, I was such a bitch to him!"

The sandwich became mush in my hands and the warm tingly feeling became cold. Mama was having one of her episodes.

"Hermione no-"

"I just went in and attacked him. I wanted so bad to hug him and breakdown in his arms but I fucking couldn't! It hurts. It hurts so much. He cast me aside but it still hurts so much. I was so close to forgiving him but if I'd done that then I would end up hating him. Everything would be pushed aside and it would be like nothing had happened and that's not right. He wasn't there but how can I hate him for something I wanted so badly?"

None of the adults were paying any attention to me so I slip off the couch and head outside. Luna and Neville and Keelan were making things better, they were making it worse. Luna and Keelan were against mama and Neville wanted mama to forget the whole thing and move on.

It was time to call someone else.

I call Loly and wait for her to appear.

"Little Miss Eva bes calling Loly?"

"Yes, Loly." I was always to be respectful, even with the house elves. They took care of me after all like mama said. "Loly can you find Draco and bring him here? I'm sure he can help mama!"

Loly brightened up. We both hated seeing mama sad. "Loly bes right back!" Loly popped away and I scrambled back into the sitting room. Instead of going back to my seat I climb mama's lap and hug her.

"It's okay mama. No need to be sad. Harry is also sorry. I love you."

Her arms were warm around me. "I love you too Sunshine."

"You lot rang?"

"Hi."

The adults all turned to Draco and Scorpius and I wave at them from my side.

"Draco what are you doing here?"

Draco shrugged and stepped further into the room. "Little elf told me you might need help. We needed some fresh air."

I giggle and wave them closer together. "Hi, Scorpius."

Keelan was frowning but he stepped aside as Draco plopped down on the couch and hugged mama.

"I'm going to become an expert on calming you down right?"

Mum blubbered. "Shut up Malfoy I'm not up to your games."

Draco hummed. "Potter reminds you of the war and everything you've tried to forget."

"Yes," she whispered.

"You can't forget Granger. You can only accept it and move on."

"I can't Draco I bloody can't."

He looked through his pocket. "I couldn't either. So, I got help."

"Draco please."

"I'm serious Granger. I talked to a muggle therapist. It helped. It was either that or losing Astoria and Scorpius. Guess which I picked?"

"I do talk to people." Pause. "Does it really help?"

"I promise you. If it doesn't at least you can say you tried."

"Okay."

"Here." He gave her a card.

"Doctor McDouglas."

"She's the one I talked to. She's really good. And you can use my story so less work for you. We can go now if you want."

"Tomorrow. Tonight, I just want to cry."

"Tomorrow then."

Mama brushed my hair with her fingers. She started to sing.

 _"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are gray_

 _You never know, dear, how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away_

 _"I'll always love you and make you happy_

 _If you will only say the same_

 _But if you leave me to love another,_

 _You'll regret it all one day_

 _"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are gray_

 _You never know, dear, how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away._

 _Please don't take my sunshine away."_

Sunshine by: Jimmie Davis.

* * *

 **Here be Chapter 13. People asked for Evangeline and I give her to you. What didyou lot think? Make your comment down below!**

 **VioletVolpe**


	14. Chapter 14

**Let Her Go 14**

Ron's POV

After landing in front of the Burrow I was ready to knock out. With my teammates and the press hounding me, you would think it was the end of Voldemort all over again. Then again, a piece of drama this juicy hadn't fallen in the Prophet's hands in years.

And what a piece it was. "Bloody slag, fucking my best friend behind my back and having his kid. Would serve her right if the little messed up bastard got taken away from her."

I finally make it to the front door and make my way in. It was late, almost nine, and the house was surprisingly quiet.

"Mum?" I call out into the house.

"In the kitchen Ron," she answered.

I drop my bags next to the door and stalk off towards the kitchen. A plate or two of mum's cooking would be just the thing before I knackered off. "You won't believe the day I've had mum, everywhere I went, reporters, reporters everywhere. One even tried to ask me questions when I was in the loo!"

But mum didn't answer. Instead her, Ginny, and dad sat around the table with grim faces when I entered the kitchen. "Sit down Ron." Dad cut in before I can open my mouth.

I drop down on a chair and look at the parentals. Mum looked like she was about to kneel over and Ginny was on the verge of tears, again. 'I bet it has to do with that traitor Potter.'

A newspaper gets thrown in front of me and Percy glared down at me. "Do you have any idea what you've done Ronald?"

"What are you doing in my house? When the hell did you even get here?"

The infamous Weasley temper was making an appearance on Percy's face. "You called Hermione a loose woman, questioned her parenting skills and made the Prophet question her morals in the national newspaper. Hermione Granger, a world renown Potions and Charms Mistress with connections to various ministries in the world and the many influential people that woman has shaken hands with. And you're worrying about how I got inside _our_ parent's house. How typical of you Ronald. Typical and incredibly stupid."

I slam my hand down and point at my still estranged brother. "Don't you dare talk down on me Percy. I told Skeeter the truth; Hermione fucked Harry and dragged her pregnant arse into the Final Battle. Her bastard is fucked up by her own actions and not even those so-called powerful people can change the truth."

Percy growled. "I don't care if it's the truth or not! I just regained my political standing in the Ministry. You might give a shite but I have a family to support and you just dragged your teenage indiscretions right into the Ministry's doors."

"My 'teenage indiscretions'? I wasn't the one to fuck my best friend behind their backs!"

"This isn't about who fucked who six years ago." Percy roared. "Its about how the Weasley family is going to suffer when the entire world realizes that you called their savior a whore! Your preciously Quidditch career will suffer when no country lets your team even get close to their borders." Pots rattled in the small kitchen with the force of Percy's magic.

Quiet. It was quiet in the Burrow. Doors hadn't opened for the Weasleys in so long to lose it like this. "If it is how you say what can we do?" Ginny speaks for the first time. "The Harpies start their international tour in two months and I refuse to lose my spot because that bitch Hermione decided to come back to England. I lost my boyfriend, I will not lose my career too."b

The red started to recede from Percy's face and his magic also started to settle down. "We can start with damage control. If we let out that Ron's words were an exaggeration or we could even spin it as anger towards the war for what it did to the kid it would take some heat off."

Dad shook his head. "The Ministry would still investigate. Ron claimed that Hermione didn't get any medical help for Evangeline."

And that's when _I_ explode. "I will not take my words back! That bitch wants to screw with our lives and I will not let her. How can you of all people be blind to her manipulations Percy? Granger only wants to make the world pity her to get more attention. She did it in Fourth year with Krum and the hate mail, she did it again with her little disappearance and now she's at it one more time. Why can't all of you see that?"

Mum nodded enthusiastically. It was all right in her world when her children were not at fault. "Ronald is right Arthur. That little tramp is trying to tear this family apart and ruin your careers our of some weird sense of revenge."

"Enough Molly. It seems I did not make myself clear last time so I'll repeat myself for the last time. We owe it to Hermione to be open minded of her decisions and _not_ poisonous against her. You will clean up your act with her Ron and I'm saying this not as your father but the Head of this family."

An owl flew in through the kitchen window and dropped its cargo in Percy's lap. "That might not be possible anymore dad." He said pointing at the front cover of the latest Charms Journal.

With Hermione bloody Granger on the cover.

* * *

Hermione Granger: Woman Behind the Genius

Alexander Smirnov

The year is 1992, an unknown creature is lurking in the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and petrifying muggleborn students. The year is 1996, six teenagers go into the Department of Mystery and engage in what's known as the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. The year 1998 and Voldemort's reign of terror comes to an end with the Battle of Hogwarts, other wised known as the Final Battle.

All of these are conflicts where the then-dubbed Golden Trio were in action while the rest of the school populace went about their daily lives. But enough is already known about the male duo of the trio and nowhere near enough information is known about its sole female component.

Until recent years Hermione Granger has not made much of an impact in world news only to be catapulted to international fame with the discovery of the cure to Lycanthropy, a curse that afflicted thousands of witches and wizards around the globe. Since then her claims to fame have only grown and more groundbreaking discoveries expected from her.

Hermione Jean Granger was born the September 19, 1979 in Paris, France during a family vacation. The only daughter to the pair of dentists (muggle teeth healers) Doctors Jean and William Granger. A brilliant child even in her childhood, Miss Granger carried her primary school work ethic onto Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when she entered the school on September 1, 1991 at the slightly older age of 12 years old.

Throughout her school years, Miss Granger gained a reputation for being a "know-it-all swot" and meticulous rule-following along with her color-coded schedules. Her extracurriculars included solving puzzles even adults twice her age couldn't solve, rebelling against unfair government treatment and terrorism, and acquiring knowledge that would later turn out to be the downfall of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

In preparation for the war Miss Granger erased her parent's memories of herself, an action she will "forever be sorry but never regret" as according to Miss Granger herself, her parent's safety was in danger. Her suspicions were later confirmed when Death Eaters confessed to have planned an attack on her parents' home mere weeks after their removal in the official transcripts of the Death Eater trials of 1998 – 2000. The family says that they have come out stronger from the ordeal and their actions showed it when Miss Evangeline Granger came into the picture.

Miss Evangeline Luna Granger is the first, and so far, the only child Miss Granger has to date and was born in Australia on August 19, 1998 a month before her mother's birthday and has been confirmed to have been a difficult birth. The baby, now a six-year-old little girl, suffered from extensive spams and seizures as a result of her mother being put under the Crucitatius curse a month before her premature delivery. Still Miss Evangeline has remained the main motivation for Miss Granger to move forward as she achieved an O in her Potions NEWTs and the completion of her Potions Mastery in the record time of 2-and-a-half years and later her Charms Mastery. Mistress Granger's discoveries have happened because of pure lucky coincidence as it is. Her main reason for research is her daughter's ailment, everything else was just pieces that fell in line when Miss Granger discovered the similarities between Miss Evangeline's and the werewolves' troubles.

Thanks to the medical research Miss Granger has performed, Healers and patients around the world benefit from the better methods of diagnostic spells of diseases and curses along with breathing fresh air into the science of potion brewing with revamped remedies and potions-based treatments. All of this coming from a woman who had enough time in the span of six years to gain two Masteries, create a revolutionizing cure, modernize medicine, and still have time to have dinner with her child. Ladies and gentlemen a better person for our 200th edition of the Charms Journals simply refused to be found.

 _Official interview in next page._

* * *

Hermione's p.o.v

"Have you seen the Charms journal yet?"

I don't bother looking up and flip another page worth of notes. I had made a mountain's worth of them and now had to force myself to go through all of them and discard the more undoable of them. "No Neville, nor do I plan to anytime soon. Professor McGonagall wants an idea of how I plan to mentor the students. I'm looking through my notes to see if there's anything I can get started on while mentoring a couple of teenagers."

I felt more than saw Neville rolling his eyes at me before walking closer to my work table. "As if you don't already know. Didn't you say that the goblins wanted you to fight for their rights?"

I shrugged and crossed another thing out. _Making electricity work inside of Hogwarts was a task for another day._ "Aside from research, there isn't much I can do politically while the English are trying to attack me. No, I need something more substantial and related to my masteries."

"You won't have to worry about that for long," Neville states, "Smirnov did a great piece with the interview you gave him."

What? I blink owlishly at Neville. "Interview?"

This time I do catch him rolling his eyes. Like me, Neville was working through his lesson plan for the lower years taking Herbology come September. "The interview you performed in Germany before coming here?"

I smile, there were a lot of interviews. "You're going to have a bit more specific."

I hear him groan and laugh. "The one with that picture of you and Evangeline in Damascus' gala."

"They printed that!?"

A kiss landed on the crown of my hair and a magazine on top of my notes. "It came out beautiful Hermione."

His deep baritones were indeed soothing to my soul. "Thank you Keelan."

"Do you need help organizing those thoughts of yours?"

I push my notes towards him. "Please."

While Keelan looked over my writing I silently peruse the room. Neville, I, and now Keelan were working in the main level of the library, while the elves cleaned the rest of the Manor. Evangeline was with Luna working on her letters, practicing with her for when Luna got approval from the ministry to open the first school for pre-Hogwarts students. Augusta was working in the Wizengamot as representative of House Longbottom and probably tearing the younger Lords and Ladies apart to get her Muggle Integration bill passed. All in all, our family was working on their usual endeavors.

"Have you decided what you'll work on?"

My eyes go back to Keelan. "I'm not sure yet but George's idea of communication mirrors is perking my interests."

"Want to bring Britain to the twenty-first century eh?" Neville grinned over his parchments.

I grin. "Kicking and screaming if I have to."

Keelan huffed. "The magical world is not as antiquated as you think it is."

"Non-magicals have had instant communication for over a century. The magical world _is_ stuck in the past."

"And the Goblins?"

"A joint project between Lady Augusta and me." Joint project huh? "Thinking about it I can probably hoist some of the research and argument-making to my students. It can be the unifying factor of this experiment."

"I guess you're ready for the start of term then Professor Granger."

"Merlin I hope so."


	15. Chapter 15

**Let Her Go 15**

 **Surprise? There's not much I can say in my defence except mea culpa? Mea absolute culpa? Just know I'll never abandon a story!** **\- With many apologies VioletVolpe**

 **Now onto the story!**

Hermione's p.o.v

Ignoring Draco's glares I fuss over Evangeline and little Scorpius. Evangeline was indulging Scorpius as they played with the superheroes figurines Draco had bought on a trip to the non-magical world.

"Look daddy! Scopius fly hero!" The little boy cried.

"My isn't he flying high!" Draco replied with a smile then whispered to me, "it's flying almost as high as your lies."

I give him the evil eye. "Enough Draco, you know I haven't had time."

He looked at me incredulously. "And you think you'll have time when you're teaching dunderheads? Please Hermione at least have the guts to admit that you don't want to do it."

"I do want to do it," I cry, "I just have…other stuff going on."

Draco snorted while removing Scorpius sticky hands from his shirt. "Stuff, right, and I'm the muggle queen."

"Shut up Malfoy!" I snarl.

"Oh back to last names are we? I can call Keelan back you know."

It was my time to snort. "As if that'd work."

"You know he's in love with you right?"

"Now who's the one that's lying?"

"It's either Keelan or your complete refusal to go to a healer. And I'm more interested in your 'secret' admirer."

I stand up and grab the empty snack tray. "How about neither? Besides Keelan knows that there could never be anything between us."

The living room carpet was soft under my feet but it didn't take away from the fact that we were in territory we were better off not going inside. I place the tray in the table away from the kids play area and refill it with the kid-friendly snacks the house elves had kindly provided.

Draco also stood up and helped refill Scorpius sippy cup and grab Eva's new juice box. He looked at me seriously. "Are you sure about that? Because he looks at you like you hung him the sun, the moon, and the stars."

A cookie crumbles in my hand but I grab another one and try again. "Maybe I'm not ready. Maybe seeing my supposed best friends broke something in me, maybe I can't give what I can barely share with my own daughter!"

"Mama?" Ask Evangeline in a quiet voice. "Are you okay?"

I turn back to her and smile. "I'm fine Sunshine, go back to playing."

"But you're crying. Don't cry Mama." Scorpios was also looking at me, his action figures forgotten on the mat.

I look sadly at my daughter and wipe away the tears. "Don't worry baby, something just fell in my eye."

Evangeline rushed up to hug me. "You're lying Mama. You've been crying more since we came to this country. And—and I know people say means things about you in the newspaper."

There was a knife in my chest. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry you had to see that. Its not just kids, adults can be mean to each other too."

"I'm sorry Mama! If I hadn't wanted to come to Great Britain so badly then you wouldn't be so sad!" I stare at her stunned. This is what Evangeline had buried inside? And I didn't even know. But she wasn't finished yet.

"I want to go home! I want to go back to Zimbabwe with Keelan or Australia with Grandma and Grandpa and Baba! I don't like this place _!_ I wanna go! I wanna go! _I wanna go!"_

"NO!" Screamed Scorpius. "Eva no go! Eva stay with Scopius!"

With two upset magical children things quickly went from bad to worse. Together the two kids fed off each other's bad mood and things began flying around and slamming into each other.

I immediately worried she could have another episode. "Evangeline calm down!" I said at the same time Draco shouted to his son, "Scorpius no one is going anywhere!"

"NO! I WANT TO LEAVE!" Evangeline shouted. Scorpius let out a piercing scream and the glassware started shattering.

I wipe my wand out and put a shield around the children and us. Things were quickly getting out of control (not that we had any to begin with). We had to do something fast.

"EVANGELINE ENOUGH!"

Furniture stopped flying around. Scorpius halted mid scream. And Evangeline burst into tears. Never had I raised my voice at my daughter and I felt awful at the look of pain in her eyes. She ran out of the room in tears before I could stop her.

I close my eyes and force myself to take a deep breath. I had already lost my temper with Evangeline, I didn't want to lose it on Draco or Scorpius.  
Draco stared unflinching at me. "Still think you don't need help?" Scorpius burst into real tears before I could respond and Draco quickly picks him up and takes him away from the remaining chaos.

I drop to the floor and let out my own cries.

Next day

My fist hovered over the door. Evangeline had holed up in her room since her playdate with Scorpius ended catastrophically. I knew she ate dinner and breakfast because I asked the house elves to bring her food but I couldn't make myself check in on her myself.

Last night my dreams were all filled with her tear streaked face. Her eyes were red and puffy. I imagined her inside her room right now, hiding under the covers, wanting me to make things better but I couldn't because I was the one that messed up.

 _What do you give the woman that has everything?_

 _Emotional stability._

I rasp my knucles gently on the door. "Evangeline? I understand if you don't want to talk to me. I wouldn't want to talk to me either." Tears gather in my eyes as I feel my daughters pain as if it was my own. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you when all you were trying to do was make me feel better. And that's not your job and it's _my_ fault. You're supposed to be a carefree child, I'm supposed to be the one who kisses your tears away and hug you to death when you're sad.

"I'm going to change and be the parent that you deserve. So that you are free to be a kid. _So that we can be familia again_. I love you and I'm going to change so that we can both be happy." I press a kiss to the door and leave.

Therapy wasn't going to attend itself.

Harry's p.o.v

I tilt my head. Then I tilt it the other way. Something was missing, something that would pull the whole thing together.

"Is everything to your liking Mr. Potter?"

I return to my senses and notice the team of renovating witches in my living room. "Forgive me, I was not paying attention."

The assistant witch nodded. "Understandable given all the happenings in your life."

I hold back a grimace and smile tightly. Thanks to the Prophet and the thrice damned Skeeter the entirety of the country knew about my life falling apart while Hermione managed to get even more recognition since her appearance in the Charms journal.

"Yes," I reply tersely, "in any case do any of you know what could be used to fill this wall?"

"Perhaps pictures of your family Mister Potter? It could be a tribute to what means most to you." The matronly witch answered.

"I'd like to volunteer for that job." Whispered one of the girls.

"What's that?" I snap. "You'd like to volunteer to get out of my house? Gladly. My house elf can show you out."

The girl yelped at my rudeness and stormed out of the room. I flick my eyes back to the matron witch. "I will not allow for your employees to make a mockery of my life Mrs. Knoll."

The witch bowed her head and glared at her assistant and remaing girl. "Of course Mr. Potter. I will have a word with Stella."

"Make sure that you do." I reply.

"If that will be all, we'll be taking our leave sir." The other girls both bowed their heads and trailed after their boss. Outside I could hear Mrs. Knoll tearing a new one into the girls.

I waited for the sounds of the workers to disippate before I let myself fall to the couch. I think back to all I had achieved in the past five days. I had the main entrance redone so it was smaller and less grand without being losing its touch of elegance. The sitting room, main dining room, and parlor we're all de-glamourized. The family areas, however, got the bigger makeovers.

Ginny had not be preened on the idea of having a private side to the house preffering instead to have our lives on display at all moments. I on the other hand accepted that I would have to share space with other people but my private dwellings where to remain just that – private.

I had two rooms built. A family game room, for the fun activities that couldn't take place anywhere else, and the sitting room where I currently was laying. We would entertain guests in the 'formal' sitting room but this one would be just for me or hopefully for us.

 _Evangeline_.

The daughter I had not known I had but magic knew. Oh, but how magic _knew_. What I thought had been remnants of the war was actually my magic stretching and pulling to reconcile with Evangeline, to give her power where her own was lacking.

Would things have been different if I had been next to Hermione when Evangeline came into the world? Could my magic been able to heal mother and child or even just stave off the symptoms?

There was no focusing on the past however. This is the now and all we can do is live with the result of our decisions and move on.

"Miss Lovegood to see you Master."

I sit up. "Luna is here?"

"Yes, Master. She bring little Miss Evangeline with her."

I scramble to get to my feet and out the door, "Kreacher bring snacks back and vanish anything that seems out of place please."

"Yes Master." Answered the old elf.

I stop on front of a mirror and smart myself off. This would be my third time meeting my daughter, I had to make a better impression than the first two.

I give the two females a warm smile. "I wasn't expecting visitors but I think I like this surprise."

"Quas-pa!"

* * *

 _ **Daily Prophet**_

 _ **Weasley Fallout!**_

 _If you've been keeping up with the news recently then you've heard all about the return of the not-so-Golden princess, Hermione Granger, and the – effect her presence has brought. In the latest of the drama, the Weasley family has been the one to suffer the consequences of the muggleborn's insipid return. Holyhead Harpies' first chaser Ginervra Molly Weasley knows this best. Because of the controversial (but still true) interview given by her brother, Ronald Billus Weasley, the Harpies are being denied entrance into several countries until the Weasley family offers a formal apology to the ex-war heroine herself._

 _"Zit's a disgrace zhat the Weasleys would zry zo accuse Mistress Granger of such a horrific and false accusation. Here in France we ztand by our citizens even those that are abroad and until an apology is made no Weasley will play in our stadiums."_

 _Miss Granger has suspiciously not been available for comments._

* * *

Whispers followed the trio of redheads. The oldest one was used to being talked to behind his back for years. The middle tried to ignore what was said about him and the third fumed silently at the distrustful looks from his coworkers.

"She slighted him. That's why he's dragging her name through the mud."

"I heard that the other Aurors are thinking twice about what they say around him. Just look at what he did when he got drunk!"

"Forget the regular corps. The Werewolves are not happy their heroine is being abused like this."

"But after all she did? She both abandoned us _and_ cheated on both her best friends."

"How dare you! I was on her security detail when she was in Germany and I can tell you that Hermione Granger is the most inspiring person you'll ever meet. If you have nothing better to share than gossip then maybe you should get back to work."

* * *

 _ **Skeeter who?**_

 _If you've never heard of Rita Skeeter consider yourself lucky. If Gildory Lockhart was the Master liar of books then Miss Skeeter is the current queen of "creative" journalism._

 _Everyone and their estranged mother-in-law has heard of the dark reign of Dark Lord Voldemort. Countless stories and articles have been published and even now, six years later, the scars of his control over the British isles is still felt – but not in the way you would think._

 _While the rest of the world was singing Mistress Granger her well-deserved praises (for a list of her contributions read our 06/19/03 edition) Miss Skeeter was hard at work destroying the reputation of war heroine and world-renown Charms and Potions Mistress Hermione Granger in Great Britain. Titles like_ 'An Abandoned Country Asks: Where is Miss Granger?' _and_ 'Helping" Werewolves? More Like Golden Girl Betrayal!' _kept reminding readers about the war and the consequent 'abandoning' of the country that raised and turned her into a soldier years before her age._

 _Now this writer asks, how is this normal? Why does a fifty-odd woman have such resentment against a young lady who's biggest crime is wanting to protect her then unborn child? When a single woman could turn an entire nation against one of its crowning jewels with no shrew of proof or even reason one wonders if this is the face of Great Britain._

 _If we're taught as children never to trust something if you can't see where its brain is then why would a populace like the British wizarding men and woman believe a woman who refuses to cite even her sources?_

 _It is the opinion of this writer that until Miss Skeeter can come up with factual and verified proof of her many public claims we ask ourselves, Skeeter who?_


	16. Chapter 16

**Let Her Go 16**

Harry's p.o.v

I catch the mini bullet and hoist her up on my hip. "Hello, Pomme." I look at her guardian. "Luna."

She smiled softly. "How are you, Harry?"

"Hitting myself on the head for thinking that renovating was easy." I gesture to the food. "Can I offer you girls something to drink or eat?"

"Apple juice!" Cried Eva.

"The apple juice you shall have Pomme. And you Luna?"

"Tea or pumpkin juice will suffice."

I chuckle and say, "then it's a good thing we have both. Any preference as to which?"

"Tea please," Luna answered.

"Then tea it is."

I also serve myself a cup and extend both drinks to their recipients. "What brings you ladies here?"

"Thought we pop over for a visit and to deliver these." Luna pulls out a stack of letters. "They're from Hermione to Evangeline for when she's older."

I grab the letters. It was a big stack but it was all shrunken. "Evangeline told me about the ones Hermione wrote to me but not these." I finger through the envelopes and feel happiness at the piece of Hermione I hold in my hands.

"The letters Hermione wrote to you are more of a diary for her. Technically they belong to you as the recipient but I think Hermione has to give those to you herself."

I look at the blonde woman that had grown so different from the fourteen-year-old I had met nearly a decade ago. "Thank you, Luna." And I was grateful, sincerely so.

On the other side of the room, Kreacher was having the time of his life entertaining Evangeline to her heart's content. In the small time frame, Luna and I had been conversing, the two had amassed a selection of kid-friendly books. It hit me then that Kreacher must still miss Regulus and wanted to keep his memory — and the Black Family legacy— alive through Eva.

Eva looked up and I send her a beaming smile and an air kiss. She smiled back and "caught" the kiss.

"Eva is a good girl. She rarely gives us any trouble and — she's wanted to meet you for so _long_ Harry."

I jump in my seat and turn back to Luna. "I thought she hated me."

Luna shakes her head sadly. "No, no, Harry. Never think that. Evangeline loves you. She's loved you since she heard about you."

"I thought Hermione hates me why would Evangeline…"

"Love you?" Luna answered. "Because Hermione doesn't hate you. She can feel many things against you but I don't think hatred even come close to her mind."

"I abandoned her," I whisper, "I knew she needed me but I didn't even try to go to her."

Luna reaches for my hand and squeezed. "Hermione won't tell you this but deep down she's happy you weren't there. She didn't want you to hate her if Eva didn't make it."

I look down at my lap. "I don't hate her. I can never hate her."

"Are you sure?"

"I- of course, I don't!" I snap.

Luna intertwines our fingers so I don't let go. "No one would blame you if you do. We should have told you, Harry. If anyone of us had had the guts to just talk to you!

"It wasn't like you were an abusive boyfriend or would have forced her to have an abortion. You were her _best friend_ but we were kids out of a war that shouldn't have happened. We were all fucked up and for that I'm _sorry. I'm so fucking sorry Harry._

 _"_ I'm sorry we didn't tell you about Evangeline. I'm sorry we hid Hermione's location when you asked us about her that day. I'm sorry you never knew that Hermione and Evangeline's lives were in danger. But most I'm sorry for all the time you lost with your daughter."

Tear blur my glasses and I grip Luna's hand harder. "When I yelled at Hermione after the dinner it felt so right like I was justified for my anger and I was. Because you all hid my daughter from me but after Arthur kicked me out of the burrow I realized something: we were just _children_. All of us. We did things that no one should have to and it screwed us all over. That's why I can't hate Hermione or any of you. Because we were screwed up kids grasping at straws to be normal again." I choke out.

Neither of us said a word for a moment but the silence was okay. I felt like we were healing. Together.

"Arthur slapped me you know?"

"Sweet Arthur who could hurt a fly!?"

"Yeah." A moment passed. "It was awesome." We laughed like kids we never got to be and received weird looks from Evangeline.

Hermione's p.o.v

I fiddle with my shirt before stopping and fiddling with my hair. Then I stopped and went back to my skirt. It had been a vicious cycle I had started as soon as the doctor called me into her office. I had been in there for ten minutes and neither had said anything yet.

"Why don't we start with names?"

"Mistress Hermione Granger," I answer automatically as if I was in an interview. Now there's a thought. If I treat this as an interview…

The doctor pauses and swallows. "Okay… I am Doctor Mackenzie McDouglas. Would you mind telling me why Mistress? I'm sorry if the question bothers you, I'm simply curious."

That's right. Non-magicals have a different connotation for mistress. "In my…circles… a woman who gets a mastery in her field is referred to as Mistress so-and-so just like a man would be called Master so-and-so."

She noted that down and looked back at me. "Is that you're preferred way of being referred to?"

I wave off her platitudes. "No, no, please just call me…Hermione."

"Alright, Hermione. Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself? Anything you want."

"Isn't that all in my file?" I ask.

"It is but I find that having patients talk about themselves is a better way to create the connection I need to help you." The doctor answers swiftly.

"I-alright." I take a breath in and begin, "I have a daughter. She's the only thing that matter to me. She's the reason why I'm here."

"Did she force you to come?"

"No, I'm doing it because I want to be a good mother to her. She's seven you know? It was her birthday last week."

"That's good. Do you want to tell me more about her?"

I start gushing about Evangeline. She was the only thing I could talk about without feeling any pain. "Oh, she's the most beautiful child ever. When she smiles it's like the whole world lights up. She was a preemie so she's a little on the small side but you wouldn't know it from the way she acts. She's like a miniature me except she likes playing outside and is more outgoing than me. I've taken her around the entire world and she's made friends in every single one of our stops. She even keeps contact with some of them."

"Sound like she's a precocious child."

"She is. Eva is the best mix of me and—" I cut myself off before I can continue talking about Harry.

"Is there a reason you don't want to talk about Eva's father? Was he abusive or controlling?" The doctor asks worriedly.

"No!" I continue more calmly, "no, he's the best man a woman can ask for. He was my best friend before I-I messed it up. I messed _us_ up."

"Do you want to talk about him?"

"No. Yes. I don't know."

"Are you willing to try?"

I shake my head and throw my head into my hands. I was willing to talk about anything but the war and Harry. The war was horrible but Harry…

"He was my everything." It takes me a moment to realize I'd spoken the words aloud.

"Who was?" Dr. McDouglas asked.

"Eva's father. Before Eva was born."

"Then what changed?"

"Everything."

"Could you expand on that?" She had so many questions. Why did she only have questions? Why wasn't she helping me instead of asking these questions?

"We had just finished fighting a war before I discovered that I was pregnant. We had only been together that one time and with such harsh conditions, it didn't occur to me that I could even get pregnant. I tried telling him but he cut me off and I didn't try further and I just…left. Left and didn't turn back.

"When I needed him he wasn't there. After all I had done for me he just didn't _care."_ The last part tears a cry out of me. " _He didn't care._ "

The doctor tried to hide it but I saw the pity in her eyes. A girl pregnant and abandoned by the baby's father.

"How do you know?" McDouglas asked softly.

"Because when my friend sent him a message saying that I needed him he ignored it and went on with his life. It was Eva's birth that he missed.

"Did he know it was his daughter's birth that he missed?"

"No, but wasn't it enough that he knew that I needed him? Why wasn't I enough?"

Instead of answering the doctor just let me get it all out.

"I know I'm wrong to put all the blame on him. He was just as fucked up as any of us— no he was worse. He never had a family to show him what affection looked like, year after year the war kept getting worse. We asked and asked and kept on asking and never once did I think about what he needed." I pause. "No, that's a lie. I knew exactly what he needed, to survive and see the war through, but I never gave him what he wanted. A family, stability, freedom to be himself. And when he did have it I turned my daughter against him. How can he not hate me? I hate myself!"

"Have you thought that maybe he understands?"

"No, he doesn't. He just buries his feelings and pretends everything is alright for the sake of everyone else. I just want him to scream at me, it's no less than I deserve."

"You keep saying that. Why do you think you deserve to be screamed that? Why do you keep putting your own feelings down?"

"BECAUSE I'M A BAD MOTHER! Because I couldn't protect myself and let my daughter get tortured. Because when it mattered I kept my mouth shut and let everyone talk down to me just so that I could do more to help my daughter recover and so that when I went back to England I wouldn't be a fucked up girl wigged down by her years of failure. But even there I fell flat. I am a failure. It's all I'll ever be."

Instead of responding to that the doctor switched gears. "Why did you leave?"

"Because I wasn't good enough to for him then and I'm not good enough for him now."


End file.
